Wanted: Dead or Alive
by MoxxieRusso
Summary: Hannah Russo was raised in the Russo Family Business, but just when she thought she was out, they pull her back in. DeanxOC (starts right before "Appointment in Samarra" S6E11)
1. Incipio

**:D this is my first Supernatural story, i've been out of the writing business for a while I'm so sorry :( but hopefully everyone likes it :D**

**Wanted: Dead or Alive**

Hannah leaned on the bar, sighing heavily into her hand. The place was dead, which was quite uncommon for a Saturday night. The sound of footsteps behind her brought her from her daze.

"Standing room only." The bar owner, Trevor, chuckled at his own joke. Hannah gave him a wry smile and leaned back against the bar, shaking her head. Trevor sighed, scratching the back of his graying head. "Tell you what. Its early, you're young, I'm gonna let you get out of here early."

"But-"

"No but's. Seriously, go have fun. All you do is work."

"Yeah well its because I have a slave driver for a boss." Trevor grinned at her, handing her a clipboard. Hannah took it, examining the papers with an exaggerated groan.

"All you have to do before you go is a keg count." Hannah knew it wasn't much to ask of her, especially since he was giving her the night off early. Hannah strode past him to the cooler door.

"I wasn't kidding about that slave driver comment." She added, pulling the door open and walking in.

Hannah arrived home about an hour or so later. Trevor had said it was early, but the clock on her microwave begged to differ.

"11:30." She muttered bitterly, reaching into the fridge for a beer. "Lets get this party started." Hannah crossed into her living room, plopping down onto her couch. She reached for the remote, but the TV turned on before she even had a chance to click the power button.

Hannah's heart jumped to her throat, and she took a deep, unsteady breath. Swallowing, Hannah stood up and ventured over to the TV. Kneeling down in front of it, she clicked the power button, effectively turning it off. She'd half expected it to stay off, but her instincts told her differently. The power clicked on again, causing Hannah's eyes to narrow in suspicion.

Hannah reached under the TV, running her fingers over her sawed off shotgun. When she found the handle, she grabbed it out from under the entertainment stand. Quickly, Hannah stood, checking her six, the ceiling, the floor. When she felt satisfied she turned back to the TV to turn it off.

There was a faint whisper swirling around her apartment, and the static on the TV seemed to be pulsing. She knelt again next to the TV, staring at the static. Images began to flash in her memory. They were too fast for her to make out, and as the whispering intensified, so did the rapid flashing of the images.

"What the hell…" Hannah couldn't pull away from the TV. Every cell in her body was screaming for her to run, to get as far away from anywhere with a television set. But she couldn't bring herself to stand up. Her eyes were glued to the screen.

There was a loud banging from somewhere by her kitchen and she forced herself to look away. Two men had burst into her apartment. They seemed to be in extreme pain, both holding their ears. For the first time Hannah noticed her apartment shaking.

"Hannah!?" The shorter of the two boys yelled. Hannah poised her shotgun, ready to attack. The boys seemed confused, hell she was confused.

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?" Hannah let her shotgun drop when she realized the two men weren't a threat. From their pained expression, it looked like they could barely stand. Suddenly she felt concerned and she rushed over to the men. "Are you okay?" The taller one was closest, and she knelt next to him.

Hannah heard the faint click of her TV shutting off, and the two boys hit the ground, taking deep, relieving breaths. Hannah went into high alert, pointing the shotgun down at both of them.

"Hannah don't." the taller one suggested, breathing heavily. "Please don't shoot. We're here to help." He was out of breath and seeming to recover from some kind of attack.

"Why the hell does she have a shot gun! I thought she quit the lifestyle!" the shorter mans voice was familiar, and it struck a chord with Hannah, memories flooding her head.

"Dean?" She hesitated and put the gun on the floor next to her. "Dean Winchester?" As realization dawned on her, she felt a huge grin pull at the corners of her mouth. "Sammy?!" She punched the taller gentleman in the shoulder and he groaned in pain. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to save you." Dean said matter of factly, finally able to stand.

"If that's the case, then why are you two in worse shape than I am?" Dean and Sam shared a look, as if they were holding back insults and Hannah extended a hand to the younger Winchester. He took it gratefully and the three stood awkwardly in her kitchen until Dean spoke again.

"Hannah you have to come with us." Hannah laughed, unable to help herself. His request was so abrupt and definite. The boys shared a sober, confused look; clearly they found the request to be normal enough. Hannah stopped laughing, realizing they were serious, and shook her head.

"No." she stated simply. "Look around. I'm not going anywhere. I don't hunt anymore. I'm a friggin' bartender for Christ's sake."

"But you still keep a loaded boom stick under your entertainment stand. For someone who got away from the creepy and the crawly, that doesn't seem normal." Hannah sighed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, well, when someone jumpstarts the apocalypse, you can't blame a girl for wanting to be safe." Sam and Dean seemed surprised. "Yeah, I heard about your exploits. I'm a bartender and my ears work." The brothers shared a wounded look and Hannah felt ashamed. She began to back pedal. "I have a life now, guys. And I'm not going anywhere." She paused, thoughtfully, before continuing. "But I am curious… how did you find me?"

"We were given your name. Personally. You are very popular with the other side and if you don't come with us, you'll be putting yourself in grave danger." Sam's revelation made Hannah's heart stop. She took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure, but the brothers could tell she was shaken.

"By who?" The two hesitated. "Who gave you my name?!" Hannah was trying to control her panic, but she knew they could hear it in her voice, see it in her posture.

"Your name is coming out of the woodwork. Ever since we've locked up Lucy, creepies and crawlies can't stop talking about you." Dean and Sam shared another look, one that Hannah is beginning to associate with bad news. "As well as angels." Hannah laughed again.

"Well they're mistaken. I'm pretty sure by now I have earned my one way ticket to hell."

"They don't want to take you to heaven. They aren't looking for you to escort you to paradise." Dean's voice was growing in frustration. He took several steps closer to her and Hannah felt herself cowering into her counter. He had her cornered and she knew it. She felt the odds of talking her way out of leaving decreasing by the second. "When an Angel gives us someone's name and location, we take it seriously, especially when that person has been mentioned by demons and monsters." Dean paused, his demeanor changing. His features seemed to soften and he took a few steps back. "When it is someone we thought was dead."

Hannah swallowed, the corners of her eyes stinging. She looked at Sam first, they made eye contact and he looked at the ground. Her eyes travelled to Dean, who, she was surprised to find, was looking at her. At her face, studying her, taking her in.

"Seven years, Hannah. Seven. And you couldn't write, or call?" Hannah shook her head, her tears becoming harder and harder to control. "Bobby never stopped looking for you. If he knew how close you were this whole time?" A sob escaped her lips and she brought her hands to her face, effectively covering it. Silent tears began to trail down her cheeks. Slowly she wiped them away and crossed her arms in front of her chest again.

"Bobby… does he…?"

"He knows." Dean placed two comforting hands on Hannah's shoulder. "I can count the number of tears that man has ever cried in his life on one hand. Today you can add a whole hour to that tally."

The car ride was silent. The boys had given Hannah enough time to pack up her clothes and her small arsenal she retained from her hunting days. Hannah knew she would never return to her apartment, not after she left with the Winchester boys. Her heart was heavy with the thought. She was out, she was free. But nobody's ever really free. Not from the supernatural.

The radio quietly played classic rock and the boys stared out the window, neither of them said a word. Hannah was busy thinking. What would she say? What would Bobby say?

She found herself chewing on her fingernails nervously as they pulled down the long driveway, through the scrapyard. Upon pulling up to the house Sam and Dean got out, but Hannah was frozen to her seat. Sam pulled his seat forward, sticking his head back into the car.

"You comin?" Hannah shook her head and Sam gave her a fake smile before ducking back out of the car. Hannah may not have seen Sam recently, but the Sam she knew as a child was not the Sam she'd been with for the past few hours. His demeanor was off putting and her hunter senses were tingling. She raised a suspicious eyebrow and slowly climbed out of the car.

The walk up the front steps was long and it seemed to go in slow motion. Every breath Hannah took got harder and harder to take with each step she took to the door. Sam and Dean took point as she straggled behind them. Dean raised his fist to knock, but the door opened before he had the chance. Hannah was shorter than the boys but she didn't have to look to see who answered.

"Where?" She heard Bobby's rough voice.

"Now, Bobby, she-"

"Where is she?" Bobby's tone was far pushier now. The boys conceded and stepped out of the way. All in one motion, Hannah's shields were gone and she was left vulnerable and open. Bobby still stood taller than her, however his imposing posture only lasted mere moments before he softened.

"Hi… Bobby." Hannah's words were quiet, not louder than a whisper.

"Girl, I ought to slap you. I've been madder than a bobcat caught in a piss fire. Do you understand the extant of my searchin' for you?" Hannah held her chin high, although she was struck painfully by his words. For the second time today she felt the waterworks beginning.

"I-"

"You were there on a Thursday night when I went to bed. And then on a Friday morning when I woke up you were gone. No sulfer, no blood," Bobby swallowed hard, his eyes wet with unshed tears. "No note."

"Bobby, I'm so sorry-" Hannah choked out her words, and Bobby brought his arms around her, squeezing her tightly. Hannah was shocked, and after a few seconds hesitation she brought her arms around him. She began to bawl uncontrollably into his chest, her sobs hard, making her body shake. She muttered into his chest, something sounding like "I'm sorry" over and over again.

Bobby pulled away and gave Hannah a tearful smile, but when he looked at the brothers his features hardened.

"We're not gonna spend all night on the porch are we idgits?"

**So there's chapter one please, review review review :)**


	2. Appointment in Samarra

**My second chapter :3 it's a BIT longer, but dont get used to these long chapters, consider it an early story bonus :D**

...

Dean had felt like he was intruding on the porch and especially now as Hannah and Bobby caught up. The brothers knew Hannah from when they were kids, whenever they stopped at Bobby's her and her parents were always there. Then after a while it was just Hannah at Bobby's. Then one day Bobby had called John saying Hannah had disappeared, and the boys had been there in mere hours.

Dean remembered, all too vividly, how they had searched her room for anything, any clues at all. They checked everywhere, every lead, but she had vanished. For a while Hannah never left his thoughts, then it was every other thought, then he barely thought about her. Dean had forgotten about Hannah until 3 days ago when Castiel had told him and Sammy that Archangels and Demons alike were looking for someone. That someone being her.

A hint of jealousy tore at Dean's insides as he watched Hannah and Bobby catch up. Sam listening to the stories she told about her life, his indifference seen on his face. Hannah noticed a few times after talking to him directly, and she look at Dean for answers. Had it actually been Sammy he would have been laughing, probably crying. Dean took a bitter swig of his beer, before entering the living room.

"I'd hate to break up this little love fest, but Sam and I have a long day tomorrow." Sam sighed loudly and Hannah looked between the two boys.

"Am I missing something?"

"No…" Dean breathed, shaking his head and looking at the floor. "No." He put a fake smile on his face, taking another drink of his beer. "Me and Sam have an appointment in Samarra." Dean smiled his most dashing smile her could muster, knowing Hannah saw through his bullshit. Hannah was unimpressed by his joke and she pursed her lips, thinking careful of the best way to convey her loathing for him.

"If I had a dime for every time you gave me some bullshit, convoluted line-"

"Clearly you'd be much better off than you are now."

"I'd be a millionaire." Hannah said haughtily, crossing her arms. Dean chuckled, remembering why they got along so well to begin with. Both smart asses. "Dean, I can, help you two. You know I can, just let me-" Her constant harassment had begun to grate on any nerves he had left.

"It's nothing, Hannah!" Dean snapped. His face was angry and his tone final. "End of discussion." Hannah didn't appreciate being interrupted, and wanted to argue further, but before she could speak Sam stormed off. Dean sighed and turned to follow him, but not before giving Hannah a conflicted look. Dean wanted so much to tell her what was going on. But she was always curious, if he told her even the tiniest bit of information, she'd go sticking her nose into something dangerous. It was better this way. He'd rather have her alive and mad at him, than dead. "Sam wait!" Dean yelled after his brother.

Slowly, Hannah turned to Bobby, giving him a rather expectant look.

"Look, anything those boys have or haven't told you is for your own safety."

"You can't preach if you don't buy it yourself." Bobby had to agree, but he knew he wasn't going to budge.

"Those boys put me in a damn tough position." He muttered to himself, looking anywhere but at Hannah.

"Well, let me make it a little bit less tough for you." Hannah exited the living room and stormed self-importantly up the stairs.

"Hannah wait!" Bobby called after her. He didn't follow. If he remembered correctly from her teenaged years, she was seeing red and it'd be no good to talk to her now.

"I'll be in my room when you want to stop lying to me!" Hannah yelled as she slammed her door. It felt juvenile to argue with him like this. She was 25 years old and these were the types of fight they had when she was a teenager. She couldn't bring her favorite knife to kill a skin-walker, no guns to fight a vampire. She laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. Had she been a real a girl they would've been fighting over clothes and boys they way they fought over weapons and monsters.

Upon turning around she realized her room was just the same as it was when she left, right down to the last stuffed animal on the bed. A wave of embarrassment washed over her.

"I have to get rid of these."

...

Sam and Dean didn't get back until late that evening, and when Hannah woke up they were both gone again. She lingered in her room much of the day, putting away her clothes and hiding her weapons in their usual spots.

Hannah heard Sam come home later in the evening. So she decided to join the gentlemen downstairs after her shower. She found them sitting around the dining room table, where Bobby was silently dealing a deck of cards.

Sam looked up at Hannah, forcing a short, curt smile. Bobby stood as she entered the room.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked gruffly. Hannah didn't sleep much, and when she did she didn't sleep well.

"Good." She lied, smiling at the two gentlemen. That was another lie. She could feel the intensity in the room. It was awkward and there was an ever-growing suspicion in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't about what the boys and Bobby were keeping from her, no. And that's when she saw it. Sam's eyes shifted ever so slightly, solidifying whatever off feeling she felt. "I see you kept my room the same." She said with a smile, changing the subject. She thought fondly back to the stuffed animals that now sat on her closet floor.

"I didn't want to touch anything. Didn't want you to be mad when you got back." Hannah raised her eyebrows, nodding her head wryly.

"I see… Where's Dean?" she didn't need to look around to know he wasn't here. She could tell just by how quiet it was. Bobby shrugged, as he sat back down to continue dealing the cards. Sam tried to hide his rage, but he wore it plain as day on his face. Hannah knew Bobby was lying, and she began to feel agitated. She nodded her head and made for the back door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bobby asked, not looking up from his hand of cards.

"Oh. Me? No where." She slammed the door shut behind her and leapt off the porch. "_Where do you think you're going_?" She said, mimicking Bobby. "Yeah, like I'd tell you." The truth is she wasn't going anywhere, but she wasn't gong to be lied to, straight to her face. "I'll stay out here until I catch my death if that's how long it takes for me to get some straight fucking answers." She hesitated once she got to the rows of junked cars. Something told her to stay close to the house, something deep down inside of her. Cautiously she looked over her shoulder and upon seeing the two gentleman enjoying a beer and a game of Texas Hold Em', she continued on her trek into the scrap yard.

The scrap yard at night was just as creepy as she'd remembered it. _Honestly I'd rather the atmosphere in the house instead of out here._ She stopped and turned around, and then stopped again. _No, remember? You'll stay out here until you catch your death. _Hannah debated for a second, taking another good look at the area around her.

A shadow moved in a pile of cars to her left, and she screamed.

"Whoa, whoa Hannah it's okay! It's me!" Sam stepped out of the shadows, his hands in the air. His presence, however, didn't help to ease any of her insecurities. He hunched over, catching his breath, and she let out a slight chuckle.

"God Sam, what the hell?! How did you even find me out here?" Hannah asked.

"Bobby sent me. He was worried about you being all-alone. Come on, its getting cold." Sam began to walk back in the direction of the house, Hannah following behind him. But that's when she noticed it, Sam looked disheveled. His shirt wrinkled, he was sweaty despite the cold weather. Was that blood? Hannah swore she saw a flash of red on the side of his head.

Hannah inhaled sharply, trying to work out why exactly Sammy would look like he had just gotten out of a fight, yet be walking so calmly to the house where he would have gotten into it.

"I don't know why Bobby's so worried about me, he acts like I can't take care of myself." She didn't take her eyes off Sam's jaw. When the Winchester boys were stressed, they clenched it. There it was, the tell. Her realization hit her like a ton of bricks, making her nauseous. That wasn't Sam. She knew it as early as yesterday and thinking back on the opportunities she's had to spot it, made her feel stupid. If she'd only listened to her instincts she wouldn't be in this situation.

"You have been out of the game a while. Times have changed." Sam said simply, not bothering to look back. His hands dove into his pockets, putting Hannah on high alert.

"I think I'm a little bit more observant than he gives me credit for." In a flash Hannah had shoved Sam over with all her might, knocking him to her level, where she socked him in the face with her right hook. He folded and she took off towards the shelter of the cars.

She'd nearly made it when a loud bang rang out, echoing off the cars and scrap metal. There was searing pain in her right side, and Hannah brought her hand to where the pain was. Her side was covered in something warm, wet and sticky, and she brought her hand to her face turning around. It was blood.

"S-Sam?" Tears stung at the corners of her eyes. "W-why?" She took a step forward and collapsed on the ground, losing her balance. It had been a while since Hannah had been shot and she had forgotten how _much_ it really takes out of you. She pressed her hand to her side, trying to put pressure on the wound. She was fairly certain it wasn't mortal, but she was losing quite a bit of blood for a flesh wound. "WHY?"

Sam simply looked at Hannah; she swore there was the faintest hint of a smile pulling at his lips. He stalked towards her. Hannah tried to crawl backwards, away from him, but he caught up to her, hulking over her ever-cowering figure.

"This is the only way."

"The only way for what?" At this point her vision had blurred, the pressure had helped only a tiny bit to stop the blood.

"The only way to stay me, Hannah. I don't want my soul back." He spat the words like they were poison. Hannah felt an involuntary whimper escape her throat and she began to hyperventilate. "Don't you get it?" He crouched down next to her, inches from her face. Hannah recoiled in fear. "I have to scar my vessel with something so vile, a soul can't possibly inhabit it. Patricide."

"The murder of your father?" But the stories Bobby had told her, he made it sound like John was dead.

"Need's the blood of his father, but his father needn't be blood." Sam's tone was taunting, and the pieces fell together.

"What have you done with Bobby?"

"I haven't yet, I needed to find you as well. You're an added bonus, just to make sure." The butt of Sam's pistol met with the side of Hannah's head, and as she hit the ground everything went dark.

...

Hannah came to, back in Bobby's house. She thought she had an awful dream, but the bullet wound in her side brought her back to reality. She was tied to a chair, Bobby was sitting in front of her, tied to his own chair. Bobby was unable to take his eyes off of Hannah. When Sam brought her in here and tied her to the chair, he was afraid he was going to watch her die in front of him. It was a relief to see her open her eyes.

"Bobby…" Hannah choked out, wincing from her wound. Every time she took a breath it burned.

"Listen, you don't want to do this." Bobby spoke up, looking at Sam. His voice was calm, despite their current situation. Hannah look at Sam out of the corner of her eye, he was studying the knife in his hand, playing with it. "Sam." That got his attention, and slowly Sam turned around. "I've been like a father to you, boy. Somewhere inside you got to know that!" Bobby pleaded with him.

"Well that's just it." Sam's tone was indifferent, factual. He flipped the knife in his hand, causing Hannah's heart to jump. Slowly, Sam walked towards Bobby. He shrugged casually. "Sorry." Sam grabbed Bobby's head, pulling it backwards. Bobby moaned in Terror.

"Sam! NO!" Hannah screamed as he brought the knife back, shutting her eyes and jumping in her chair, trying to fight against the bindings. "PLEASE!"

Just as Sam was about to bring the knife down, someone caught his arm from behind.

"Hi Sam," Hannah's eyes sprung open, her breath caught in her throat. Her relief was infinite. "I'm back." Before Sam could react, Dean caught him with a right hook, knocking his younger brother out cold.

Hannah began to sob, and she screamed in the frustration of the day. Dean made to untie Bobby first, but Bobby stopped him.

"Get Hannah, she's been shot." Dean faltered, and for the first time he looked at the girl sitting across from Bobby. In less than a second he was in front of her, his hands cupping her face.

"Hey, hey." Dean's voice brought her back to reality, but it didn't help her headache much. "Sweetheart, I need you to stay with me, keep your eyes open." He unsheathed his knife, cutting the rope that held her to the chair. She slumped, slightly, but pulled herself together enough to stand up.

"Get Bobby."

"Hannah, we need to get you to a hospital."

"I'll be fine! Get Bobby up." Dean did as he was told and turned to the old man. Once the ropes were cut, Bobby rushed over to Hannah.

"Darlin', you need medical attention."

"No, no I'm fine. I'm-" She winced, slouching over into Dean. He caught her, picking her up bridal style.

"Get her upstairs, we need to get that stitched up, now." Bobby ordered. "I'll take care of Cain here." He said looking down at Sam, contempt visible in his eyes. Dean nodded with an inaudible yes.

...

Gently, Dean placed Hannah on her bed.

"Fuck." Hannah hissed. Dean looked at the floor, shame evident on his face. He was searching for words, for some way to communicate the range of emotions he was feeling. Hatred, sorrow, incompetence, regret. Hannah noticed how he paced the floor of her room, the motion made her dizzy. "Dean," She murmured quietly. He didn't respond, just continued his awful pacing. "Dean! For the love of god sit down. You're making my brain itch." She winced again, and Dean did as he was told, pulling up the rocker in the corner.

"Hannah, I'm so so-"

"If you say you're sorry, I swear to god, I will club you when I get vertical again." Dean chuckled, against his better judgment. The two shared a laugh, but it died as soon as it came.

"Is she awake?" Bobby's anxious voice came from the hall. He breathed relief when he stepped into the room, catching her eyes. "I've got Sam locked up in the panic room. But he should be out for a while after that hit." The mention of Sam's name made Dean's blood boil. He hated that man at the moment, and when he looked down at Hannah's wound he knew why.

_That's not fair Dean, it wasn't Sammy._ He thought, but for some reason his excuse didn't make him feel better. "Right, I'll go an keep an eye on him while you stitch Hannah up."

...

After Bobby had stitched her up, a rather painful process, he made her stay upstairs, much to her behest. It seemed like she had been upstairs for hours, unable to sleep due to the sting, unable to move without hurting herself. Her door creaked open, and her heart jumped to her throat. Dean peaked his head in, but his face immediately fell.

"I woke you up. Damn it!"

"No, I was already awake." Hannah smiled at him. The very sight of it made Dean's insides warm with some feeling he wasn't able to place. Relief, if he had to place it. When he returned and saw her tied to the chair he was almost certain she was dead. "So…" Dean thought about running for a second. He came up here to fill her in, but now looking at what not knowing had done to her, he didn't even want to fill her in on what could harm her.

_If I had told her about Sammy, she would've known not to trust him in the first place._ He reasoned with himself. He knew that was the logical answer, but fight or flight was kicking in really hard, which was a feeling he wasn't quite used to. Hannah was feeling exposed, and the more silence there was in the room, the more vulnerable she felt. She could tell Dean was fighting with himself about something, but she couldn't tell what.

"I uh… I need to talk to you…"

"Is it about Sam?" Hannah asked quietly, not taking her eyes off of Dean.

"No." Dean said with out thinking, but he quickly corrected himself. "Yes! It's about everything." Dean seemed apologetic, but Hannah didn't understand why. "This," Dean shook his head, looking at the ground. He brought his hand to his face, rubbing his stubbled chin. "This is my fault. If I wasn't so irresponsible, you wouldn't be laid up with a bullet wound."

"Is Sam okay?" Hannah knew he was talking about the Sam situation. She didn't know the whole story, but she knew that the man she had been dealing with the past two days, was not the man she grew up with. Hannah desperately wanted Dean to know that she didn't blame him, or Sammy, for anything. Dean was stunned by her question, and it left him speechless. He fumbled for words and Hannah smiled at him. "Its okay Dean."

"It's not okay. If you would have known about Sammy you could have been watching out for it. You would've expected him to…" he trailed off, looking down at her side. "To do something not Sam like. I should've told you."

"Then tell me now." Hannah's gaze was persistent. "I'm still alive because of you, if you hadn't gotten back when you did, from where ever you went, me and Bobby would both be dead." Defeated, Dean pulled a chair up to her bedside. He sighed into his hands before sitting back in the chair. Hannah put a hand on his knee and squeezed gently. "I can take it, Dean. I'm a big girl."

"Fine. But if I tell you, you have to promise me we do things my way. The baddies have changed Hannah, nothing is typical, nothing is normal and everything is out to get me, Sammy, and now apparently you too." Hannah's breath caught in her throat, and some small part of her didn't want to know. She was afraid of what she was getting into, but she knew this was the only way she could help.

"Okay."

"Promise me, Hannah."

"I promise."

...

**Again. Reviews and/messages are always appreciated :D**


	3. It's Dangerous to Go Alone

Hannah had been on the mend for the 4th day now. Yesterday she was able to get out of bed on her own, which gave her a newfound feeling of independence. If she could, she would've danced her way down the stairs.

Bobby and Dean found Hannah in the kitchen, cooking bacon and with a piece of toast hanging out of her mouth. She hadn't had much of an appetite after her recent injury, but today she woke up famished. Hannah had been humming in front of the stove when the boys walked in. Bobby cleared his throat, but Hannah didn't turn around.

"I know you're there." Hannah said with a smile on her face, continuing her humming. She turned around, taking the toast out of her mouth, and gave the two men a smirk, before turning back to the skillet. "I just don't care."

"You're chipper this morning." Bobby said in his husky voice.

"I was chipper yesterday morning too, but you're always so cantankerous you wouldn't notice." She teased, taking the bacon out of the pan and placing them on a plate in the middle of the table. The two gentlemen sat, Bobby with a polite thank you. Dean didn't say a word as he took his seat.

She noticed Dean hadn't spoken to her since the night he told her everything. All the things she'd missed that happened to the boys, because of the boys. She learned Angels were real, as well as Lucifer, That practically anything she learned in the bible was now mythos she needed to know front and back, and, specifically, that both of the Winchester boys had been to hell. And back. She had dismissed him quite callously, which she hadn't meant to, she just didn't know what to say.

_I'll have to talk to him about today…_ She thought, taking her seat as well. The boys looked to her, their mouths practically watering, for permission to eat.

"Consume." She motioned with both her hands to the plate of food. "But I swear if I don't get anything I will murder you both." Her eyes meant business, so the two gentlemen decided to let her fill her plate first. "Look at that, who said chivalry is dead." Hannah saw what she swore was a smile flash across Dean's eyes.

_Perhaps talking to him wont be so hard after all_.

...

The boys cleaned up after breakfast while Hannah took a shower. She hadn't been able to do anything except sponge herself clean for a few days, and she was so looking forward to the running water.

Once she was clean, she exited the shower, wrapping a towel around herself she peeked around the door. Although no one was in the hallway, she ran down the corridor to her door any ways. Upon entering her room, she found Dean waiting for her. He was rifling through her bookshelf, her make up on her desk.

"Dean!" Hannah shouted. Dean turned around and when he saw Hannah in just a towel, his eyes went wide.

"Oh god, Hannah! Why are you," He was out of words so he repeated. "Why?"

"Because I don't shower in my clothes, Dean. Why are you in my room?" Dean wasn't sure where to look, the ceiling, the floor, Hannah. He decided the wall behind her would be best. Dean cleared his throat.

"I uh… Bobby he… God can you put some clothes on? I'm trying to talk to you." Hannah's eyes were slits and she pointed to the door, wordlessly. Dean seemed to be confused and he looked at Hannah, before realizing, again, that she was half naked and looking away, again.

"Leave. Now." She didn't have to ask twice, now that Dean's cheeks were a bright shade of red. Silently he left the room, shutting the door on his way out. She growled under breath, reaching into her closet for something to wear. She opted for jeans and a t-shirt. Giving herself a once over in the mirror she left her room. For a second Hannah debated on locking her door, but decided there was no point. Dean would just kick it down anyways.

...

Once Hannah got downstairs she found Dean and Bobby.

"I don't think she's ready to go, Bobby, For Christ sake. She just got her ability to walk back yesterday!" Dean said feverishly, gesturing widely with his arms.

"Dean, she's a hunter, from a family just as tough as your daddy. I'd go as far to say she's as tough as you."

"I'm tougher than Dean, by a far margin." The boys turned to Hannah awkwardly. She leaned on the wall, crossing her arm across her chest, raising a suspicious eyebrow at them. "What's going on?" Dean cleared his throat, giving Bobby a look of warning. Bobby ignored him and scratched his chin.

"There's been some disturbances in Sioux City." Bobby spoke gravely. Hannah felt her good mood disappear at the mention of her hometown.

"Bobby god dammit." Dean pointed an accusing finger at the old man. Hannah shushed Dean, letting it sink in that something was wrong in her town. The town she moved to. She couldn't help but feel it was her fault. Dean was still yelling, giving Hannah a head ache.

"Dean." She was being ignored and the more he spoke the more annoyed she became. "DEAN!" That caught his attention, and he took a breath, looking at her. "Would you stop talking?" Her eyes fixed themselves on Bobby. "What is happening in Sioux City?"

"Bobby-" Dean started. Hannah shushed Dean again, not taking her eyes off Bobby. She waited for him to continue.

"There was a bar fire. 20 people died. One sole survivor. The night bartender says he went back into the cooler to switch a keg out and was locked inside."

"So." Dean was being argumentative. "How do we even know its our kind of thing?" He knew that if it was him and Sammy they'd be there in a heartbeat, especially after the death of 20 people.

"He says that door doesn't lock except by a padlock that he had in his hand. He watched all of those people burn to death. Says they were trapped. A couple patrons took stools to the windows which didn't even break. How else do you think 20 people just let themselves burn to death?"

"What was the name of the bar?" Hannah bit her lip, fearing the absolute worst. Bobby remained silent, looking at the floor. Dean sighed, running an agitated hand down his face. "Please tell me." They remained silent and Hannah felt her eyes begin to burn. She licked her lips silently before running her hand through her hair. "Trevor?" She asked, hoping that was the one night he was sick, or decided not to go in. She knew better though. That bar was the old man's life, he was always there. Bobby shook his head and Hannah felt tears welling in her eyes. She blinked them away. "I'm in."

"Hannah no. You just got SHOT." Hannah glared at Dean.

"I said I'm in. I'm leaving as soon as I get packed. With or without you."

...

They were only 20 minutes outside of Sioux City, and the entire way Dean expressed his aversion to her companionship.

"Dean. If you complain one more time I swear to god I will kill us both."

"How are you going to do that? I'm driving." Hannah put her hand on the steering wheel and raised her eyebrow menacingly. Dean eyed her cautiously, slowly removing her hand from the wheel. "Okay, crazy." Hannah smirked, pleased.

She sighed, leaning her head against the window. The glass was cool on her forehead, but it didn't help to relieve the anxiety she felt in her chest. The anxiety in the air. She didn't like the tension between them. When they were younger everything was less complicated. She wanted to dissuade his worry.

"Dean. I know you're worried." He muttered something along the lines of "you're damn right." But Hannah ignored him and continued. "But what are you worried about?" Dean looked at her like she had literally lost her mind.

"Are you kidding me? You! You are what I'm worried about. I don't think you understand the _shit_ that has been wrought upon this earth, Hannah." He took a deep breath and licked his lips, something Hannah found oddly fascinating. She shook it off as he continued speaking. "When we opened up hell? The stuff that came out of the hole? It's the real deal Hannah. The horsemen, the seven deadly sins. Those things are real, and things like that are loose on earth. And now, not only are we dealing with Demons and Angels, but Alphas."

"Alphas?"

"The very first of everything that we have ever fought. They're more powerful, smarter and older than anything we've ever encountered. They are dangerous. I'm not worried about your skills. You're a Russo, and next to being a Winchester or a Campbell that's saying something. I'm worried about _you_. These things that you're running at? They want _you_. And I don't know why." Dean went silent and Hannah looked over to him. He was staring out the window shield, His face distorted with some form of emotion. Guilt maybe? "It's not monsters that kill people in this business. Its what you don't know, that kills people."

Hannah knew there was no way to quell his fear. Hell, even she was afraid. She _had_ been out of the game for a while, Hannah knew this, but she felt putting on a brave face was better for both of them. They had to trust each other if they wanted this to go well and for that trust to be both ways, Dean had to believe that Hannah was confident enough in her abilities to get the job done.

Dean remained silent, which was oddly off putting for her. She had known the man nearly her entire life, silent was not one thing he typically was. Hannah tried not to look at him. She tried her damndest to stay front facing, but she lost that battle. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his jaw clenching and unclenching vehemently.

She couldn't stop herself, and before Hannah knew what she was doing, her hand reached over the clutch and landed gently on Dean's leg. She meant the gesture as more of a comfort thing, but when she felt Dean tense under her touch, she began to think she had made a mistake.

Dean wasn't entirely sure what to do. He wasn't expecting her to reach out to him. If anything he expected her to yell at him, argue with him. Had he had this conversation with Sammy there would have been blood shed. Before her contact he felt angry, mad at her for wanting to come. But now he just felt conflicted. He took a sideways glance and saw her biting her lip. He felt her grip lessen, but before she could remove her hand, and against his better judgment, he placed his softly on top of hers.

Dean fought the urge to entwine their fingers. He didn't know why, but she made him feel weak. He could do nothing for her. Dean didn't know what the baddies wanted with her, he had no one he could ask. Cas was being a douche. His grandfather was a douche, not to mention about 50 years outdated. There were so many things he wanted to say, to ask. None of which having to do with her life as a hunter. All of which having to do with her life as a civilian.

He had lived that life once before. His mind drifted to Lisa and Ben and he felt his hand withdraw from hers. Dean cleared his throat.

"We're here. You check into the crimescene, I'll interview the survivor." Dean said decisively. Hannah was disappointed when he took his hand away.

"Yeah sure." She quickly swallowed her disappointment, her hand finding its way to her lap. Hannah cleared her throat, straightening her hair. Dean was confused, and his face showed it. "What?"

"No arguments? You don't want to talk to him?"

"Dean, he'll know me. Its probably Andy, and the guy was kind of a creep. Just join me at the bar when you're done."

...

The pair had stopped at the motel before going out, to change into their cover. They tried not to make them sharing a room awkward. Hannah changed in the bathroom, Dean in the kitchenette.

"Are you dressed yet?" Hannah called. The last thing she wanted to see was him half naked. _Although that would make it fair. _She thought smugly, waiting for his reply.

"Yeah, I've been waiting on you." She heard him mutter something about women taking forever and she growled, opening the bathroom door.

"Agent Simmons," Hannah said, assumingly. Dean was facing the window, but when she used his cover name he turned around. Dean was wearing a smug smirk, feeling satisfied after his chauvinistic comment, but it was wiped off his face once he saw Hannah. "Meet Agent Frehley." Hannah had pulled her red hair back into a tight ponytail, and wore her nicest pantsuit, shale grey, with a white blouse underneath.

Dean nodded in approval, not able to take his eyes off of the woman in front of him, who was absolutely killing the pantsuit she was wearing. Hannah waited for Dean to speak, tell her he liked the alias, her outfit looked FBI-ish. It had been a while since she'd gone under cover. Hannah coughed, catching Dean's attention. Realizing he was staring, he cleared his throat and looked away.

"You and Sam are going to have to fight over that alias." Hannah was speechless. She'd expected him to say something else? But typical Dean prevailed. "He's always my Frehley." Hannah crossed her arms in front of her.

"Gee, Hannah, you look very fed. Gosh, Hannah, that cover name is awesome." Dean rolled his eyes, checking his ID badge to make sure he grabbed the right one.

"Gee, Hannah, you look very fed. Gosh, Hannah, that cover name is awesome." He repeated, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Satisfied?"

"No." Hannah scrunched her face, checking her ID as well. "But you should be used to that by now." She quipped, opening the door. Dean was speechless. _Damn_ he thought, _That was cold._ "Shall we?" Hannah asked with a grin. Her question was hypothetical, she was just so thrilled to leave him speechless.

...

There were two cops on duty by the time Hannah got to the bar. _Time to see if that money I spent on my new ID paid off. _As she approached the bar, one of the officers held his hand out to her.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you can't go in there. I'm not sure if you're aware, but the place is a crime scene." The officer grinned widely at his quip, obviously proud of himself. Hannah narrowed her eyes at the men and laughed along with him.

"Gentlemen, I am indeed aware that this is a crime scene. It's kind of why I'm here." She flashed her badge and both men straightened up. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to do my job." Hannah went to pass them, but they stopped her.

"I'm sorry Agent Frehley. I do apologize."

"Apology accepted." She eyed them fiercely, wanting them to know she could eat them for breakfast if she so deemed fit. "Is Detective Kimble here?" The two shook their heads no, and Hannah chuckled. "That's unacceptable. I suggest you raise him. Now."

"Yes sir." The two said in unison, both running to their squad car.

Hannah entered the bar cautiously. Her father had always warned her that burned out buildings were dangerous. They were unstable and you really had to watch where you stepped. She learned that the hard way after falling through the floor once.

It was surreal seeing her bar in this state. When she had left five days ago it had been so alive with patrons, lights and music. But now everything was grey and black, it smelled thickly of smoke and sulfur, and the only light cast in the entire joint came from a set of construction lights tied to some scaffolding.

_Wait a minute._ Hannah sniffed the air again. _Dammit._ She was hoping demons weren't involved, that is was some kind of freak accident, but as she surveyed the place she found sulfur lining the doors and windows of the bar. She brought her fingers to the yellow, chalky substance and wiped it off on her pants. _God dammit._

A whirlwind of thoughts swept through her, and the main notion was that it was her fault. She should have known better. No hunter can quit and expect all to be dandy. Something had heard about her, her affiliations, her past, and the thing came back to destroy her. But she wasn't here. It had missed her. Her eyes widened at the revelation. _So what's stopping it from coming back for her?_

"Shit." Quickly she dialed Dean's number.

"Where are you?" He answered. His tone didn't help to ease her worries.

"I'm at the bar, why?" Dean paused before answering, he didn't want to freak her out, but the bartender had told him things about that night. Things involving her. Not only had they thrashed the bar she worked at, But they asked for her by name, and began killing off patrons when they couldn't tell them anything. He stopped by her apartment where he found crime scene tape and something had also broken into her apartment. He knew he had to get her out of here. From what he had dug up she was the center. "Dean?" Hannah's voice broke his trance and he cleared his throat.

"I'm coming to get you." Her phone beeped, signaling that Dean had hung up. Hannah turned to make for the door, but the two officers from before were blocking her way.

"Oh good." She breathed a sigh of relief, but she knew they weren't friendlies. "Did you Raise Detective Kimble?" Hannah inquired. The two men's eyes flashed black, and Hannah's stomach dropped.

"You could say that." The one on the left said with a grin, looking up to the rafters of the bar. Slowly, Hannah followed his gaze. She gagged when she found the Detectives body hanging from the ceiling. "Now, we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"Gee, as appealing as the easy way sounds, I've always preferred a challenge." She brought her hand up to her hip flask, which currently held Holy Water, and flung it at the two demons standing in front of her. They both screamed in pain and she drew her pistol, unloading a clip in the one that seemed to be recovering from the holy water attack.

She ran past the two demons and out the front door, only to be met with a gang of fifteen more. They stared at her with their cold black eyes. Hannah's breath caught in her throat. She heard the door opened behind her and she knew the two Demon cops were behind her.

"Lets not make this difficult. Belial would like you in one piece. And I don't like to disappoint him." Two strong arms grabbed her from behind, and she wrestled against them. She found escape to be nearly impossible.

"If you don't stop fighting me I'll snap your arm." The demon on her right whispered into her ear, tightening his grip. She could feel the pressure but decided she'd rather have a broken arm than become some demon's meat suit. Hannah pulled at her arms and stomped their toes. The demons were not amused and the one on her right brought his hand up to her side, jabbing her bullet wound. Hannah cried out in pain, tears forming at her eyes.

"I told you to be good." He said, rearing his hand back and punching her injury. Hannah folded, and the Demons looked at her, pleased. "Load her in the van." Hannah was spent, their dirty tactics had worn her out and she let them drag her to the van.

There was a faint rustling behind her, like feathers or the sound of cloth rustling the wind, and the demon holding her left arm squealed. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a silver stake through his chest. The demon dropped and Hannah regained her footing.

Taking advantage of the other demons shock, she ignored the throbbing in her side, and brought her elbow up. It connected with his face and Hannah took a few steps away from him. She reached for her hip flask, but it was gone. The demon smirked at her and laughed.

"Now what are you gonna do princess?"

"You're a son of a bitch." Hannah spat. She drew her firearm and aimed, but she didn't have to pull the trigger. The demon was staked from behind and, just like his comrade, he dropped to the floor lifelessly. Hannah had to squint at the man who saved her life. He was so bright, lit up almost, from a light that seemed to be emanating from nowhere. She brought her hands up in front of her face.

Once her eyes adjusted she could see him clearly. A span of translucent, black wings rose up behind him and she swore around his head she could make out what appeared to be a halo of light. Whispers began to swirl around her, they spoke fervently, but she couldn't understand what they were saying. She heard beautiful melodies, and beautiful voices and found herself moved to tears. All at once they stopped. And Hannah looked up at the man who saved her.

"Castiel." She whispered under her breath. At the sound of his name Castiel turned to the woman before him. Hannah had a single tear rolling down her cheek. His eyes widened. He had never experienced this, only heard stories. When a non-angelic being gazes upon a heavenly host, they're brought to tears. She had seen him.

_How is that possible?_ He thought, sizing the woman up and down. _If she had seen my celestial form, heard my true voice she'd be dead, especially from this distance._ Castiel was confused. He knew about Hannah, knew Demons, monsters and Angels alike were looking for her. He told Dean and Sam about her, but he didn't know what powers she possessed, why she was so important to Raphael. But the way she was looking at him now made the wheels in his head turn. She had piqued his interested.

"Dean will be here shortly, but until then I will stay with you." Castiel said, trying to recover from the shock of the situation. He quickly surveyed the area, taking his eyes and attention off of her, but not being negligent of the woman in front of him. If she was able to see his heavenly form, then she had great power, power which made her especially dangerous, not only to herself but to others around her.

Hannah was speechless. The ground was littered with the bodies of demons, at least ten of them scattered around Hannah's feet. She tried to hide her shock, she'd seen dead bodies before, but she's never seen so many dispatched by one person at one time. And what were those weird lights? The music? How did she know his name? Hannah contemplated these things, all signs pointing to supernatural. She suddenly felt very afraid of the man in the beige trenchcoat. Although he didn't make any moves to advance on her, his stare was piercing and she felt very exposed.

Hannah felt comforted as she heard the familiar rumble of the Impala's engine as it pulled up to the scene. Dean hopped out of the car quickly, surveying the area as he walked. He felt relieved to know Castiel had beaten him here, especially with the carnage laying around him. _Hannah would've have been toast if it wasn't for Cas_. Dean thought, knowing he'd have to find a way to thank him later.

"Hannah, are you okay?" Dean asked. Hannah nodded quickly, re-holstering her pistol. Dean couldn't help but notice the tension in the air, and even as Hannah reassured him that everything was fine, the body language between his two friends put him on edge. Hannah was standing slightly rigid, almost as if she'd seen a ghost, while Castiel seemed to be studying her, Dean could tell he was thinking heavily on something. "Cas?" Dean felt his heart sink, and the worst thoughts imaginable came to his mind, beginning with that that could possibly not be Hannah.

Castiel turned to look at Dean. Although Hannah was not normal, he knew she posed no immediate danger and probably just as confused as he was. _I'll have to keep an eye on her_. He thought to himself, making a mental note of it.

"I got here just in time. I'll clean up the mess here, but you two need to leave. You shouldn't have come back here." Castiel did a quick look around before turning to Dean. "There is a reason I told you where she was. This is that reason."

Dean knew Castiel was right, as much as he hated to admit. He should have especially known better than to let her go off on her own. It was only after his visit to the survivor that he'd realized his own mistake. Taking off her jacket, Hannah looked at her side. When the demon had punched her, he reopened her wound, which was now bleeding through her thin shirt.

"We need to get you re-stitched. I have a first aid kit in my-"

"Who is Belial?" Hannah knew Dean was just trying to help, but there were more pressing matters than her side. The demons had mentioned a name when they were carting her off, stupid idiots. Castiel raised an eyebrow at her, glancing between Hannah and Dean. Castiel found that Hannah was full of surprises, something people typically weren't around him.

"_That_ is a very old name. Where did you hear that name?" Castiel's gaze was intense, making Hannah squirm. She suddenly regretted bringing it up and wished she would have saved it for research. Castiel's eyes were trained on Hannah expectantly.

"I… uh." Hannah began to stammer, and for some reason cowered as the angel walked towards her. Castiel stopped, realizing he may be coming on far too zealous. He paused thoughtfully.

"Please, tell me everything the demon's told you." He was getting more used to asking nicely, but the words still sounded foreign. Hannah hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"They said that Belial wanted me in one piece. But, that's all." Hannah looked at the Dean, and then at the ground. Dean cursed under his breath.

"Well Cas?" Dean gestured wildly with his hand. Castiel turned his gaze to Dean, confused. When Castiel didn't answer he continued. "Who is this ass hole?"

Castiel was perplexed by his choice of verbiage, as he usually was whenever one of the Winchesters spoke.

"Belial is an entity, one that I thought had long since disappeared. He is Hell's Lucifer. He was in Lucifer's upper caste; known as the Lord of Lies. He tried to take over hell, but he was destroyed, or so Heavens records say." Castiel's expression was grave, one that Dean knew was always followed by bad news. Instinctually he took a step towards Hannah. "If Belial is back it is not good news. You need to get back to Bobby's. I will see what I can find out and meet you back there."

Hannah was astonished at how quickly the man had disappeared. He was standing there one minute, but with a rustling of feather, he was gone. The pair silently stood in their spots for a few seconds before Dean switched into high gear.

"Lets go."

...

**Kind of a long chapter. Now we're getting into the good stuff :3**


	4. Like a Virgin (Part 1)

Hannah, Dean and Bobby sat desolately in Bobby's living room. It had been six days now and Sam was still unconscious down stairs. Dean had expected him to be awake by now, she knew that much for certain because when they came home from Sioux Falls and he was still down, Dean flew off the handle.

However now the tone in the room was somber, and Dean was beginning to panic. He tried to hide it, but Hannah noticed his drinking habits had increased. She had overheard Cas and him talking about how reattaching a soul to a body was hard work, but she could tell Dean was getting impatient.

Hannah felt guilty, she wished so badly she could console Dean, but she hadn't seen either of the boys in so long she didn't even know where to start. _Not to mention the last time I saw Sam he'd just put a bullet in my side and tried to murder the only family I had left._ She thought bitterly. Again she felt guilty and knew it wasn't Sam's fault. She'd always looked forward to Sam and Dean's visit's as a child. It was a break from the crazy of her life, where she could just be normal.

"Dean, he's been through how much? Somehow he always bounces back." Bobby's voice stole her from her thoughts. She was thankful for it, considering she could feel tears coming.

"He's never been through this." The two men sitting across the room from her went silent.

Hannah began to think. When Sam was younger, as much as her and Dean loved him, he was always the brunt of their pranks. Sam and her had been the same age, but he, and only he was the one who got picked on all the time. She smirked, knowing the reason being she was a girl and John would go banana's if he ever found his son's picking on her.

Sure Sam had healed from his broken bones and bruises and emotional trauma they'd caused him. But this time they were talking about hell, about his soul. The way Dean described it, it sounded as if he spent a year, give or take, being hate banged by Lucifer and Michael.

She could tell Dean was done talking about his brother, and she heard paper shuffling on Bobby's desk.

"Job?" Dean asked. Hannah's ears perked up.

"Might be."

"Can I help? Send me to the library? Anything?" Hannah raised her eyebrow. Dean had just offered to go to the library, now she knew he was stressed.

"Couple goes up in a light plane. Wreckage was just found in the woods."

"A couple of Buddy Holly's." Dean sighed. "Doesn't really seem like "news of the weird."

"The pilot was found 17 miles away, flambéed. The girl is just gone. No body, No nothing."

Hannah found she was thirsty after all of this talk of burnt bodies, and begrudgingly she stood up to go to the kitchen.

"Hey, uh, Where are you going?" Dean enquired. Hannah growled at him and turned around. It had been two days since the incident in Sioux Falls, and Hannah couldn't keep Dean out of her ass. If she left the room he demanded to know where she was going, if it was to the bathroom it took serious convincing from Bobby to keep him from standing outside the door or worse _inside with his back turned_.

"I'm getting a drink, Dean." She spat viciously.

"Well you're not going alone."

"DEAN. I am walking to the friggin kitchen. I'm literally standing five feet away." Hannah sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I was okay with you moving to the room next to mine. I was fine with you going on grocery runs, or… other runs." She grimaced at how he had to get her tampons the yesterday. "But I swear to god if you don't stop treating me like I'm a friggin infant I am going to blow a gasket."

"Hannah I'm just trying to keep you safe!" Dean said defensively. Hannah held up her finger, and took a deep, calming breath.

"I am going to get my pop, I'm going to make a sandwich and then I'm going to go to my room. You will stay here. You will not leave that chair with intent to follow me." Hannah walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a pop out of the fridge. "And for the record, I am done being treated like an incompetent little-" Hannah turned around but what she saw made her heart stop.

Sam had entered the kitchen while her back was turned, and now he was looking at Hannah with a strange expression. Shock? Concern? An irrational part of Hannah thought murderous rage, but she knew that was her being stupid. This was Sammy, or so Death had insured them it was.

"S-Sam." The shock of finding him behind her was so great that she dropped her soda can. It landed with a loud thud, which she knew Dean heard.

"Hannah?!" Dean entered the kitchen, his heart beating a mile a minute. _I knew I shouldn't have let her go alone._ He was ready to pounce on whatever had her cornered, but Sam was the last thing he expected to see.

"Hannah? We thought you were dead." Before Hannah could do or say anything, The Mountain in front of her wrapped his arms around her body. Her breath hitched and her heart began to pound. She pushed him away. The confusion and dejected look on his face made her immediately regret her decision.

Sam was confused. He was for sure their reunion would be a friendly one, especially since all the man hours he spent looking for her when she went missing.

"Sam?" At the sound of his brother's voice, Hannah's rejection slipped his mind. He had never been more happy to see Dean. He began to take slow steps towards Dean, the image of his brother completely surreal. "Sam, do you-" Sam cut his brother off, enveloping him in a bear hug. He was relieved to find that not everyone was pushing him away.

Sam had moved on to Bobby now, and as the two men hugged, Hannah made brief eye contact with Bobby. They both had the same thought on their mind; exactly how terrified they were of the youngest Winchester boy. Hannah shivered and rubbed her arms for warmth. Dean gave Hannah a reassuring look, one which she didn't believe.

"Wait, I saw you." Sammy stepped back from Bobby, confused, terrified, relieved. "I felt Lucifer snap your neck." He _literally _felt the bones in Bobby's neck break under his hand when Lucifer had control of him.

"Well Cas, kinda…"

"Cas is alive?" Again, Sam was relieved. He had seen Lucifer murder Cas too. Hannah was confused. Cas had been dead? Is it possible to kill an angel? Dean had left out the detail of Cas's death. It seemed like such a minor detail, but it left her wondering. _What else did he leave out?_

"Yeah Cas is fine. Sam are you okay?" Dean shot Hannah a worried look. Sam saw them exchange glances and was going to ask until he felt his stomach rumble.

"Actually uhm. I'm starving."

Hannah was glad to make a tray of sandwiches for everyone. It meant she could stay as far away from Sam as possible, while they while she figured out how exactly she was going to deal with the other night.

Hannah's rational side was telling her to treat him like she would have treated him any other time. This was Sammy Winchester, the little bookworm who she pushed out of a tree to prove to Dean that she was tough enough to play cowboys and Indians with them. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't forget the look on his face as he stood over Bobby with a knife.

"Boy's, sandwiches are ready." Hannah called, cutting the last one in half. She debated on keeping the knife handy, just in case, but ended up slipping it into the sink. _Don't be ridiculous_, she scolded herself. The boys walked in, the Winchester's taking seats around the table. Bobby leaned silently on the counter across the kitchen.

Cautiously Hannah placed the sandwiches in front of Sam and sat down in the empty seat next to Dean. Immediately Sam began to dig in to the sandwiches, eating like he's never eaten before. Hannah tried to sit as far back into her chair as possible. Dean put his hand on her knee and squeezed, reassuringly. They made eye contact and he smiled at her, sending shivers down her spine. She suddenly felt infinitely safer.

"So, Sam… What's the last thing you remember?"

"The field, and then I fell." Sam said after a long pause.

"Okay, and then?" Dean questioned. He was intrigued by how much was missing from his memory.

"Then I woke up in the panic room."

"That's it?" Bobby said in disbelief. Hannah found it hard to believe as well. Sammy had been walking around for a year and now all of a sudden all of that time was gone?

"Lets be glad." Dean reasoned with Bobby. I didn't need to look at Bobby to know the look he was giving Dean. I raised my eyebrow at him as well. "Who wants to remember all that hell." I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep my shocked expression from showing.

_He's going to pretend like this year hasn't happened._ Hannah was surprised. Dean was always the first to point out Sammy's mistakes, jumped at the chance to let him know how badly he screwed the pooch. Dean gave Hannah an apologetic look, before returning his gaze to Sam.

"Well, how long was I gone?" Sam was slightly suspicious of the three people standing in the kitchen, but his lack of memory wasn't that farfetched.

"About a year and a half."

"What?" Sam had to do a double take, nearly spitting out the sandwich bite in his mouth. Hannah swallowed and nodded her head in agreement. If Dean was going to lie to him, she had to make it convincing. "I was downstairs…" Sam was flabbergasted. "I don't remember anything."

"When Dean lost you to the pit, every hunter in the united states heard about it. I found him a few months later in Shreveport hunting a Rougarou."

"Hannah." Bobby warned, but Sam cut him off.

"How did I get back? Was it Cas?"

"Not exactly…" Hannah muttered under her breath. Sam was worried, panic grew in his chest.

"What did you guys do?" His tone was grave. Dean shook his head. Hannah decided she'd let him take point on this.

"Me and Death-"

"Death?! The horseman?!"

"I had leverage." Dean said, taking control of the conversation. "It's done." Dean's tone was final, but Hannah knew Sam wasn't reassured. She couldn't say she blamed him, given the Winchester family's history with making deals.

"You sure?" He asked again.

"It's over. Slates wiped."

"Well, isn't this just neat and clean." Bobby said rolling his eyes.

"Yes it is for once." Dean so desperately wanted to slap Bobby. This is such a perfect chance for everything to be right and well and Bobby's attitude was going to ruin it.

Sam glanced between his three friends unsure, he felt suspicious, but why would they lie to him?

"Is there anything else I should know?" He let his suspicions get the best of him, His gaze met Hannah's for a brief moment, but she looked away.

"No." Dean shook his head. "Another beer?"

"I uh. I'm gonna take a shower." I said quietly, pushing my chair back from the table. Dean stopped on his way to the fridge, giving me a look.

"You took a shower yesterday." He joked, obviously trying to make the situation a joke. Dean was doing it for Sammy's benefit, and Hannah couldn't blame him, but Hannah also knew she couldn't just pretend like what happened with Sammy never happened. Hannah forced a smile and spoke just as quietly, no hint of amusement in her voice.

"Yeah, showers are kind of an everyday thing, Dean." Hannah looked to Bobby before she crossed the room. Against her better judgment she glanced at Sam. He smiled at her, and she turned to the stairs.

Hannah had decided to head out to the scrap yard after her shower. She needed time to think, to clear her head and get away from men. She couldn't say she was angry with dean for hiding the truth about the past year. From what she was told, death had warned him that the walk was fragile and thin, and even the slightest memory could destroy Sam.

_He deserves it_. Hannah thought to herself, she began to brood again, but quickly shook it off. _No, he doesn't. That was not Sam._

"As far as I'm concerned, it's a gift horse. And I'm not looking for teeth. Hell, I feel like I should be sending Death a damn fruit basket!" Dean's voice drifted to her ears from somewhere close felt disappointed. She had made her way deep into the scrap yard now, so she wasn't expecting to find Dean and Bobby out here.

Quietly she slinked over to where the voices came from, listening from the cover of a stack of cars.

"He's gonna find out you know, one way or another, somebody's gonna tell him, or he'll figure it out on his own." Hannah thought about Bobby's words and she had to agree with him. The last thing they needed was for Sammy to find out mid hunt, or, as their luck always had it, at the worst possible moment.

Against her better judgment, Hannah stepped out from the stack of cars. As much as she wanted to be alone, she also felt she needed to back Bobby up.

"He's not dumb. He should hear it from us." She said, shoving her hands in her pocket. The two men had clearly not expected to see her either, Bobby swallowed, shifting his weight from foot to foot, awkwardly. Dean said nothing, he flexed his jaw, a clear sign of irritation. "If he doesn't hear it from us, what is gonna think when he hears it from someone else? Someone he used to know, but doesn't' know now?" She was implying Samuel, and she waited for Dean to respond. When he didn't she continued. "If not from us, that's who it'll be from. That or a demon. And I don't think either of those are a good option."

Dean hesitated before speaking. There were so many things he wanted to say to both of them. Who was Hannah to have an opinion? She's been gone. For years. Dean however, chose to keep these comments to himself. Taking a swig of his beer he responded as coolly as possible.

"Can we just leave it alone for now." It wasn't a question, and he left them no room for argument.

"Okay." Bobby said, throwing his hands in the air. He grabbed a ratchet off the table and calmly walked over to the car he had been working on. Hannah walked up to the workbench Dean was sitting at and leaned against it, studying Dean. "But you better prep for the B-side, because when Sam realizes we're shining him, It ain't gonna be cute." Dean said nothing, but Hannah could tell he already knew that. After Bobby spoke, a heavy silence fell amongst the three. Hannah hated silences like these, they were awkward. "I'll meet you two at the house in ten, make sure you're reayd by then or I'm leaving you behind." Bobby called from under he car, not bothering to look up. That was his way of telling them he was done talking about the subject and they should move on.

Dean didn't get the hint, so Hannah cleared her throat and nudged him. Dean looked at her and she gestured back towards the house.

"I've got some packing to do before we head out for the case. Walk with me?" It sounded like a question, but it wasn't, and Dean could sense that.

Dean felt a feeling a dread in his stomach however, she probably wanted to talk about feelings and other shenanigans he tried to avoid at all costs. Begrudgingly he followed.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, before Hannah drew a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for back there. What I said was out of line and it was not my place to say it." Dean hadn't been expecting her to apologize, and he didn't know what to say, but in most situations he felt he honesty was the best policy.

"Yes, it was." As soon as the words left Dean's mouth he regretted it. Hannah flinched, not expecting him to be so blunt about his feelings. She had forgotten how the rest of her apology went, or even what she was going to say afterwards. She swallowed hard and decided silence was the best option.

Dean knew he had to do something. He didn't mean to sound so cold. No matter how resentful he felt towards her during that conversation, he realized his resentment was misplaced, he knew she was right.

"But I'm glad to have heard it from you." Dean said with a sigh, knowing he was wrong in the situation. He felt like he was protecting Sam, but when this came around and bit him in the ass he knew it wouldn't be pretty. "And with the Demon's chasing your tail, I wish I would've thought harder about lying to him."

"It's not too late you know." Hannah nodded her head in the direction of the house. They were approaching the house now, and the closer they got the slower they seemed to walk. Dean sighed, running his hand through his hair. He shook his head, coming to a complete stop. Hannah followed his lead, stopping in her tracks as well.

"I can't. Death said he would die, and I don't know how much I could tell him before that wall tumbles down. I can't chance that." Hannah didn't agree with him, but she kept her thoughts to herself. When he finds out what he missed, Hannah felt that Sam's digging would do more damage than whatever Dean would tell him.

"It's your decision, I just don't want to see either of you get hurt." Hannah did something unexpected. She stepped up to her tiptoes and planted a kiss on Dean's cheek. They both stopped, staring at each other.

Hannah immediately regretted the decision, while Dean wished, from somewhere deep down, that she would do it again. After a few seconds of silence Hannah spoke up.

"I have to get my stuff together before Bobby get's here." She said, dismissing herself abruptly. Hannah felt her cheeks growing hotter by the second, and she scolded herself for being so stupid.

Dean swore he felt his skin tingling where her lips made contact. Slowly he brought his hand to his cheek, his eyes wide with surprise. The sound of crunching gravel behind him brought him back to reality.

"Pull the car around. I'm gonna give that girl ten minutes before we leave without her. Monsters wait for no man." Bobby paused for a second, his eyes fixed one Dean. Bobby noticed his posture was rigid, he was in some kind of shock. Bobby began to put two and two together and he smirked. "What'd you say to her son? She doesn't fly off the handle easily, but to make her hit you, you had to have said something."

Dean was confused. _How the hell did the old man come up with that?_ He wondered to himself. He realized how shocked he must have looked and holding his hand to his cheek probably didn't help either.

"She didn't hit me." He immediately got defensive and instantly brought his hand to his side.

"Yeah, okay." Bobby taunted, walking up the front stairs to grab his bags.

"She didn't hit me, Bobby!" Dean began to stalk off towards the Impala, muttering curses under his breath.

Hannah had quickly grabbed her bags from upstairs. Sam was asleep in the living room and she felt sneaky as she quietly walked past him, cautious to not wake him up. Looking at him sleeping peacefully, he reminded her of the Sammy she knew as a kid, she would never have imagined he'd be capable of the events that happened within her first 48 hours back.

Once outside she saw Dean and Bobby packing up the trunk of the Impala. She nearly ran down the stairs, tossing her bag haphazardly into the trunk.

"Sam still asleep?" Bobby asked, opening the passengers side door. He didn't look up, and Hannah knew he was only asking for Dean's benefit. Dean looked up at Hannah, and when their eyes met she felt her cheeks flush. Dean looked away, feeling awkward, and shut the trunk.

"Yeah, let him rest, we'll call him later."

"Call me from where?" Hannah nearly jumped out of her skin, and she let out a small scream. Sam had snuck up behind her, she didn't know how she didn't hear him. Dean turned around when he heard Hannah's scream. Carefully he reach out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"God damn it Sam." Dean heard Hannah mumble under her breath. Hannah took a deep calming breath and let out a frustrated laugh. "How do you not hear a giant walking towards you. She said to her self.

Sam looked at the group expectantly, ignoring Hannah's mumblings. Dean seemed to be at a loss for words. _They really weren't going to invite me?_ Sam thought, suppressing his betrayal.

"Oh, uh, there's this thing in Oregon." Dean said unconcernedly.

"Great, I'm in." Sam said with out hesitation.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa." Dean interjected. Hannah silently watched the conversation between the brothers, analyzing the situation. Dean glanced at her, wanting her help, but she sat silently. Anythign she said right now could mean life or death and she wasn't opening her mouth.

"You just got vertical." Dean said, realizing Hannah wasn't going to speak. He was concerned about his brother's recent soul transplant. People typically don't just get up and walk away from that.

"Exactly. I'm up, I'm good." Hannah understood Dean's reluctance, but she knew Sam was able bodied. She just didn't know how ready she was to share a car wth him all the way to Oregon. Bobby shifted behind her and she knew that's exactly what he was thinking as well

"A few more days of crap cable couldn't hurt." Dean said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Because that's what you did when you got back from hell." Sam wasn't buying any of this crap. He was beginning to feel hurt, like they didn't want him around. He looked at Hannah and Bobby for back up. Bobby didn't return his stare. Hannah sighed deeply.

"I think…" She hesitated. Hannah looked at the ground and nudged the gravel with her foot. She was a glass case of emotion, mixed feeling after mixed feeling kept popping up. But Sam, at least this Sam, deserved to come. Hannah wasn't going to blame him anymore for what Souless Sammy did to her. She looked back up at the brothers who was waiting for her to continue. "I think he's okay to come." Dean scoffed and Sammy smiled. "I mean he's awake, he's coherent. I think he's back to normal." Hannah smiled reluctantly at the youngest Winchester.

Dean was confused by her response. Hannah, of all people, he hadn't expected that response from her. She was afraid of Sammy now, and after last week he couldn't blame her. He knew he was beaten now.

"Okay." Dean finally caved. "You, me, Bobby and Hannah."

"No, you two go ahead." Dean barely had time to finish talking before Bobby spoke. Hannah saw that coming as soon as she stood up for Sam. As much as Bobby loved Sam, he was absolutely terrified of him now. "You got this covered." He looked at Hannah, his eyes sad. "I uh… promised that idgit Rufus I'd work the phones for him, so." His vaguely concealed excuse seemed to work on Sam, so Hannah decided not to argue.

"You sure?" Dean was feeling impatient. How long was Bobby going to hate Sammy? For something that wasn't even his fault?

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah. You two enjoy catching up." Bobby began to walk away up the front steps. Without even looking back he called over his shoulder. "Uh I need to see Hannah real quick before you leave, I forgot I have her new batch of ID's" Dean narrowed his eyes at the old man and looked at Hannah. She was just as lost as him and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I'll be right back." She jogged up the steps but stopped short of the front door. "I swear you better not leave without me."

"Just hurry up! Damn." Dean said, turning to the drivers side. Sammy smiled, and Hannah smiled back, chuckling to herself.

Hannah found Bobby waiting at the kitchen sink. His demeanor told her that ID's were not why he wanted to see her privately. Her shoulders drooped instinctually, she knew she was going to get yelled at. It reminded her of high school all over again. Silently Bobby cleaned some random dish that was sitting in the sink.

"Look, Bobby I-"

"I know you're an adult now. And that you're grown and you can take care of yourself." Bobby shut off the sink and turned around to look at her. "But you've been like a daughter to me, much longer than those boys have been like a son. Hell, you are my daughter as far as I'm concerned." He ran a heavy hand down as face and Hannah knew where this was going. "And I'd be lying to you if I told you that I was okay with you going with the Monster."

"He's not a monster Bobby." Hannah was shocked by Bobby's use of the word. Her choice to defend Sammy surprised her, but she continued anyways. "What happened before was terrible, what he did to us was…" Hannah searched for a word to describe it but she couldn't so she gave up. She knew her rehash wasn't making Bobby feel better so she tried a different approach. "I'll be fine Bobby, I promise." She walked up to him slowly, putting her arms around him in a tight hug. Bobby loosened in her hold. He sighed deeply.

"Stay close to Dean. And call me if anything happens." Dean honked impatiently outside and Bobby gave Hannah one last big squeeze. "Now go, before that boy has an aneurism."

**hope you guys enjoyyyyy :D Reviews and Messages are always welcomeeee**


	5. Like a Virgin (Part 2)

The road to Oregon was long and Hannah had hated every second of the driving. She got motion sick, nervous in tight spaces, the only thing keeping her mind off of the drive was the catching up her and Sammy got to do.

Dean was jealous of his brother to say the least. While Sammy got to talk and reminisce with Hannah, Dean was stuck driving and concentrating on the road.

"So, bartender." Sammy nodded his head. "In Sioux Falls. How did we not find you?" He looked at her thoughtfully. Hannah shrugged.

"I dunno. I was never more than… and hour away. I guess they didn't look for me as hard as they said they did." Dean scoffed causing the two to look at him.

"Of course we did. We put our cases on hold for two weeks to find you." Dean glanced hard into the rear view mirror, only to find Hannah looking back up at him.

Dean's words were hard and angry. His tone was cold and demeaning and Hannah wanted to look away so badly. She couldn't however, no matter how awful she felt about what she did. She knew how hard Dean had looked for her, the last thing she wanted was for Dean to think that she thought it was a joke.

"I'm sorry." She looked away. The impala hit a hard bump, her bullet wound throbbing. She breathed in quickly, grabbing her side.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, watching her curiously. Dean's eyes flicked to the rearview. Again him and Hannah locked eyes. Hers were watering, but she plastered a smile on her face, pulling her hand away from her side.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said with a chuckle. She looked at Dean and continued. Sam was eyeballing her with a concerned curiosity. "Phantom itch." Sam wasn't so sure and he opened his mouth to argue when his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" he answered. Hannah tuned him out, leaning back in her seat. These long car rides were going to be a bitch until she was healed up. She should've asked Dean to stop for a break earlier. She glanced at Dean, feeling a smile pull at her lips. "Alright you got it officer, thank you." Sam hung up his phone, putting it back in his pocket. "Alright so get this. Besides the crash, there were two other disappearances in town this week." That piqued her interest. Hannah sat forward, her head in between the two boys.

"Really?" Dean's eyebrow raised. This was not good. Whatever this thing was, was picking up steam.

"Yeah. Last weekend a college girl vanished from her apartment." Sammy waited, as if he were about to give a punch line. Dean and Hannah exchanged curious glances before looking at him. "On the seventeenth floor." Hannah felt her eyes widen.

"What?!" she blurted out.

"Then three days ago another girl didn't make it home from school." This whole case was sounding bizarre.

"Did they know each other?" Hannah asked, the wheels in her brain turning, jumping from one conclusion to another.

"No, no connection, just young and female. Like the plane crash girl." Hannah remembered the plane crash girls flambéed boyfriend and shuddered.

"Who could disappear a girl out of the sky anyways?" Dean wondered, looking back at the road. Whatever this thing was, it was nasty, either huge or flying. His bet was on wings though, anything big enough to stand as tall as a 17 story building would have been seen. Sammy didn't respond, merely shook his head.

"Good question." Hannah said quietly, thinking to herself. Dean looked into the rearview mirror at her, but she was in her own head. As she was thinking, she chewed her bottom lip, something Dean found endearing. Dena smiled, but caught himself and shook his head.

"So you never even tried, huh?" Sam asked after a few moments of silence. Somewhere deep he felt disappointment in his brother. He had promised him before he fell into the cage that he would quit. But here he was, hunting, just like before.

"Tried?" Dean was confused by his brothers question and a quick glance at Hannah told him she was intrigued as well.

"To have a life. After." Sam responded. Dean felt his heart sink. This was not a conversation he wanted to have. Not here. He told Hannah about his run at living normally, that he was a construction worker with a 401k and a truck. But there were a few details he left out. Lisa and Ben. His chest ached at the thought of them. "You do remember you promised that, right?"

Hannah was watching Dean fervently. What would he say? He sighed and nodded his head as she watched him try to come up with something to tell him.

"Yeah I remember." Dean said shortly. He was hoping that would be the end of it, but he knew better than to expect Sam no to pry.

"So… why didn't you try?" Sam was digging now. He had to know, he had to figure out what happened in the year he was gone.

"What makes you think I didn't?" Again, Deans answer was casually vague, and Hannah had to admit it was entertaining watching him dance around Sam's questions. Sam looked at his brother like he had four heads.

"Because look at you. At this." Sam gestured to the car and Dean and finally Hannah in the back seat. "You're exactly the same."

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking anywhere except Hannah. Looking back he didn't even understand why he left them out, he just didn't want her to know, but now he was afraid his dirty little secret would come out. Dean nodded, defeated.

"Yeah you're probably right." The car was silent again, and Dean knew what he had to do. If he was going to start telling the truth, now is as best a time as ever. He took a deep breath, feeling his stomach drop. "I was with them for a year."

_What?_ Hannah was confused. She and Sam both looked at the older Winchester boy, both wanting answers. She couldn't believe him. He'd _lied_ about something else? When he promised there wouldn't be anymore secrets? She could feel quiet rage brewing inside of her. Dean looked at his brother before continuing, afraid of the face he would see in the mirror. "Lisa and Ben."

Hannah drew a deep breath, sucking in the hurt she felt. She sat back in her seat slowly, letting it sink in. he lied to her about a woman. And she wasn't sure who Ben was but clearly he had been important too. She didn't even know why she was so hurt, especially since she didn't even know who they were. But he had lied to her face and now tears were burning at the corners of her eyes.

"A year?" Sammy broke the silence between them. "So then what?" Hannah didn't want to know and she tried to drown them out. Dean dared a glance in mirror to the backseat. Hannah was cross armed, staring out the back drivers side window. He could vaguely make out tears forming in her eyes. Dean swallowed. He felt awful for lying to her. For hurting her.

"It didn't work out." Hannah's head snapped forward. Their eyes locked again in the mirror, Dean's full of regret. She said nothing and looked away again, watching the cars pass on the other side of the freeway. Defeated, Dean turned up the radio, signaling he was done talking.

* * *

They arrived at the hotel around 8 and decided that it would be best to start their investigation the next day. Hannah had to agree, considering she didn't know how well she would be able to work with Dean considering how furious she was at him. As they pulled in Dean rolled out the game plan.

"Alright I'm going to go in there and get us a room. Rock paper scissors who gets the floor." Sam thought that was an awful idea and his face certainly showed it. The two boys held up their fists, but Hannah didn't join them. Instead she shook her head.

"No." Hannah said definitely. Dean looked at her, his eyebrow arched in confusion.

"No? What do you mean no? There is no "no."

"I'm not sharing a room with two dudes _and_ the possibility of sleeping on the ground. I want my own room and if you aren't going to pay for it then…" Hannah fished in her pocket for one of her fake cards. "A Missus Gloria Thornberry will." She meant to be sassy, but instead she came off joking. This was not a joke.

"You are not leaving my sight."

"You don't have a choice Dean." Hannah's eyes were slits. She was done being playful and honestly her side was killing her. She no longer wanted to be in this car with him. "I'm not giving you one." This is the part where she storms out of the car, however when she reached for the handle she realized it was only a two door.

Dean watched her, amused, as she tried to get out of the car. Hannah looked up at him and he swore he saw smoke come out of her ears.

"It's a two door sweetheart." Dean taunted, his lips pulled into a smirk. He heard Hannah growl under her breath.

"Let me out Sam." Sammy looked at his brother for guidance. He was put in a very unfortunate situation and found him self stuck between a rock and… another, smaller, yet very volatile rock. Dean gave him a look that said he was going to win, or else. "Sammy." Hannah's voice was dangerous.

"Hannah I think it's prudent to-" Those were not the words Hannah wanted to hear. She began to furiously beat the back of Sammy's head. He brought his hands up in an attempt to shield himself. Dean's eyes went wide; her fists were so ferocious he almost felt bad for him.

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Sam sat forward, throwing the car door open and jumping out. Hannah followed his lead, slamming the door behind her.

"Thank you Sammy." She began to walk away to the front desk, but stopped mid stride. She felt awful for her tantrum she just threw. And not only that but for how she had been feeling about him. She wanted to do anything else than be in that car with him, and she knew he could feel the tension. This was more than "friends who hadn't seen each other in a long time" tension. And for a brief second, her mistrust for Sammy was gone. "I, uh, I'm sorry about that."

"It's no problem." They shared an awkward nod, and Hannah began to walk towards the front desk again. Sam felt a question burning in the back of his throat, about the Lisa and Ben conversation. Her dates were off. When they talked in the kitchen, she said she found him a year ago in Shreveport, but that would've been impossible with Dean's testimony. Dean's car door slammed behind him.

"She uh, really went to town on that melon of yours huh?" Sam turned around and Dean chuckled.

"Only because you were an asshole about the room situation. Why can't she have her own room?" Dean's face went sour at his question.

"Because it's dangerous and as hunters we need to stick together. I don't want her disappearing again." Sam heard the words he spoke, but he knew there was a secondary reason. Neither of them moved for a brief moment, Sam not ready to accept that as his answer. Dean saw Hannah walk out of the office, a triumphant smile on her face. She entered room 3 and a sour feeling came over Dean. He glanced up at Sam and cleared his throat. "Lets go."

* * *

Hannah could hear the Winchester's talking through the thin walls of her hotel room. Their voices were muffled, and for the first part of the night they seemed to be arguing, but now what ever they were talking about, they found entertaining. Their muffled laughter struck a nerve deep down.

"_hahahahaha"_ Hannah giggled mockingly. She sat cross-legged on her bed, flipping through crap cable channel after crap cable channel. She would never tell Dean, but she kinda wished she _had_ shared room with the two of them. Her room was quiet and lonely and there was nothing good on TV.

Slowly she got out of bed and walked over to the adjoining wall, putting her ear to the wall. She debated on knocking, but thought better of it and instead, laid back on her bed. She sighed, snuggling into the blankets of her bed, slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

**_May 2nd 1989_**

_"Hannah, clean up your stuff kiddo, we've got company coming." Hannah looked up at her father, who stood over her, his hands on his hips._

_"But daddy." Hannah huffed as she stood up. "It's my house. If company wants to come over why can't they deal with my messes." _

_"Because sweetheart, it might be your house, but as our guest the Winchester's shouldn't have to put up with your messes. Now, please. Put your paint in the box and got run a brush through your hair." Hannah begrudgingly agreed and sloppily threw her paint in the box her dad had built for her. _

_"Do I have to brush my hair?" Hannah's father looked at her, almost teasingly. "Because I think my hair looks fine and they already made me clean up my paint and-"_

_"No sweetie, you don't have to brush your hair." Hannah's mom stepped into the room, smiling at her daughter. "But you do have to go upstairs and get Sam' birthday present."_

_"We don't even know Sam, why did we get him a birthday present?" Hannah asked, walking past her mother. The young girl continued to mutter to herself all the way up the stairs, to which her parents shook their heads, smiling._

_"Well good news is she made Sam's birthday card like we asked. Bad news is," her father didn't continue speaking, he merely held up the folded piece of paper. Hannah's mother read it out loud, unable to contain her laughter._

_"Even though I don't know you, Happy Birthday Sammy Winchester. Signed Hannah Marie Russo." Hannah's mother eyed her father. "She is uh… creative." _

_"Rebellious. Rebellious is the word you're looking for Maria." Hannah's father laughed and shook his head. "If we aren't careful she'll be plotting against us soon."_

_"Jack, she's 8." Maria laughed, putting the card on the table. "And I'm glad you were okay with me inviting the Winchester's over for Sam's birthday."_

_"Yeah, yeah." Maria knew how her husband felt about inviting hunters over to their house. Hunters were crafty, thieving and conniving, but for some reason the Winchester's were on his list of people he fraternized with. "They were in town, so why not." Maria looked at her husband and laughed._

_"Yeah, okay."_

_"If you don't stop teasing me for making a friend I'll never branch out again." Jack joked, planting a kiss on his wife's cheek._

_Jack heard the faint sound of a car door slam from out side and peaked through the window._

_"Hannah!" Jack called for his daughter. "Hurry with the present. The Winchester's are here." Small footsteps could be heard running down the stairs. Hannah skipped into the room, holding a brightly wrapped box in her hand. Maria handed her the card off the table and Hannah took it._

_The anticipation of the new comers walking up the door was enough to make Hannah go mad. She was not an impatient child, she just didn't like to wait for things. Her mom scooted her to the door just as there was a knock._

_"Hi John!" Jack said after answering the door. Standing there was a very tall man, with two young boys. The younger one stood shyly, hiding partially behind his dad's legs. The older had his arms crossed, seeming slightly put off. Hannah knew he didn't want to be here._

_"This is my Wife, Maria, and our Daughter." Jack looked down at her expectantly and Hannah put on a bright smile._

_"My name is Hannah." She replied cheerfully._

_"Hi Hannah." The big man bent down to her level and smiled. "My name is John and these are my sons Sam and Dean." He gestured to each boy respectively. Dean gave a grunt of hello, and Sam waved his hand awkwardly._

_"So you're Sammy the birthday boy." Hannah grinned. Sam's cheeks went a bright scarlet and Dean began to laugh. _

_"My name is Sam." He said, disgruntled. "_Not_ Sammy." His correction was rude, and John made to reprimand him._

_"But I like Sammy better so, can I call you Sammy?" Hannah asked innocently. Sam hesitated for a moment, looking at his dad. John nodded his head, standing up._

_"I like Sammy too. If you don't mind Hannah, I think I'll steal that from you." John ruffled his son's hair and stepped inside, followed by his son's._

_"And you're… Dean?" Dean grinned at Hannah as she spoke, thinking to her self someway to shorten it, make it something more._

_"Good luck coming up with something for that." Dean said, a dare present in his voice. Hannah narrowed her eyes at the challenge._

_"There's a lot of things that rhyme with Dean." She said, teasingly. Her eyes returned to Sammy and she held out the brightly colored box to him. "Happy Birthday Sammy, I hope you like batman. I got you the Batmobile." She grinned as Sammy took the box._

* * *

Hannah was up and ready the next morning way before the boys were. She took a quick jog, had a cup of coffee, a shower. And she decided today she'd wear her tan pantsuit. She had just finished applying her make up when there was a knock on her door. She peaked through the peephole and saw Dean. She took a deep breath, not entirely sure she wanted to talk to him yet. She answered the door anyways, flinging it open.

"Dean." She said coolly, walking back to the mirror to pull her hair back. She pulled it up into a tight ponytail, her bangs held back by bobby pins. She heard him sigh and the door squeaked as he slowly walked in. She looked at him from the corners of her eye. He ran an anxious hand through his hair.

"I have some things I need to tell you." Hannah pursed her lips.

"Gee, this conversation sounds familiar." She said sarcastically, picking her gun up out of her bag. She pulled out the clip, making sure it was loaded before shoving the clip back in. Her demeanor was menacingly and Dean wasn't entirely sure that she wasn't going to use the gun on him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything." Hannah remained silent. Now she unsheathed her knife, checking it for sharpness, and sheathed it again. Dean continued as she put the knife in the back waist of her pants.

"Look. I'm a big girl. I can handle the good, and the bad and the ugly of this bullshit world we're living in right now." She took a deep breath, putting her hands on her hips. She looked fiercely at Dean. "But what I can _not_ handle, is someone that I'm a supposed to trust my life with lying to me." After a brief pause she continued. "You don't have to talk about Lisa and Ben if you don't want to. But this new _lying_ game you're playing, it's not you Dean."

"How do you know who I am now? You were gone." Hannah winced at his tone, and she was getting real tired of him throwing her leave of absence in his face.

"Yeah Dean, you're right, I was gone." A heavy silence came over the two, but Hannah stared at Dean, waiting for him to say something that mattered. "You haven't changed in the past 15 years I've known you, not your hair, not your dress style. I don't think you'd start by becoming a liar." She paused, wanting to say something so mean and vicious, just so she could end this conversation. "But it's not like I haven't been wrong before."

Hannah nudged Dean as she brushed past him. He'd be lying if he said her words didn't hurt. They hurt because she was right. About the lying, and especially about her having to trust him to have her back. The impala honked impatiently in the parking lot, and he left Hannah's room silently, slamming the door loudly behind him.

* * *

They had arrived at the missing girls house about 10 minutes later. Sam and Hannah had hashed out their alias's, but only after Hannah settled for Agent Stanley.

_It sucks being the bigger person. Stanley is such an ugly name. _She thought on her way up the front steps. _I don't even look like a Stanley. _Dean knocked on the door and a few moments later a young brunette answered.

"Yes?" she asked impatiently. The trio smiled politely and Dean cleared his throat. "Alice Diserteen?" the young girl nodded her head and dean reached into his jacket pocket for his badge. "My name is Agent Simmons, these are my partners, Agent Frehley, and Agent Stanley." Sam and Hannah nodded respectively and Dean continued. "I understand you're Penny Diserteen's sister?" the girls impatient front disappeared immediately, and she looked at the floor.

"Mhmm…" She muttered, nodding her head yes again.

"Uh we'd just like to ask you a few questions." Sam cut in. his approach was a little softer, less rigid. Classic Dean. Always so stiff.

"Look the cops already came by." She waited, studying the three strangers on her doorstep. "I'm tired, so if you don't mind-"

"I understand." Sam interjected, not letting her finish her thought. "Really, I do. I know how hard this must be, we'd just like to figure out what happened." Sam looked down at Hannah and then back at the girl on the door step.

"This will be quick, we promise." Hannah assured her. Alice was hesitant, but she accepted.

"Okay, alright come in." She left the door open for the three of them to enter. Hannah looked up at Dean, who had a pleased smile on his face, and followed Sam inside. Dean shut the door behind him, bringing up the rear of his team. The girls apartment was small, only a two bedroom.

"Can I offer any of you something to drink?" Alice asked, crossing into the kitchen.

"No, thank you, we're fine." Hannah spoke for the three of them. There was no argument that women lived her. The apartment was very girly, albeit not pink and rainbows, but there were tissues on the coffee table, and air freshener that smelled flowery and feminine.

Alice took a seat on the couch, prepared for the questions. She had obviously done this before. It felt sad to see her this way, so prepared for questioning about her missing sister. Dean took a seat on the couch next to her, giving her the full run down. Did Penny seem weird a few nights before her disappearance, did she have any enemies? The preemptive questions brought forth a lot of resounding 'no's.'

"Can we have access to Penny's room?" Sam asked. Alice was cautious, unsure of whether she should let three strangers into her sister's room, Sam waited expectantly for her to answer and Dean opened his mouth to speak.

"It would help out a great deal if we could see her personal belongings. Get a good idea of who Penny was." Hannah interrupted before Dean could say something, something probably stupid. Alice looked at her and nodded. She stood up from the couch and led them down the hall.

Penny's room was painted a bright hue of pink, one that reminded Hannah of Pepto Bismal. Her bedding was flowery, her decoration? Horses and flowers. Looking around the room made Hannah feel weird. She was never very girly, and this room made her feel awkward. Like every female stereotype was thrown together in one abominably pink room.

Once inside the boys wasted no time in snooping. The latex gloves came on immediately. Hannah eyed a few pictures sitting on a night stand, and picked up one that had Penny and Alice in it.

"Penny was very shy, to herself." Alice clarified, realizing her testimony in the other room may have made her sister sound like a bit of a loser. "Not at all what you'd call adventurous." Hannah, Sam and Dean all shared a weird look.

"What? Like flying through a lightning storm in a two seater?" Dean said what all three of us were thinking. Hannah cringed at his lack of tact and looked at Alice, placing the picture back down on the nightstand.

"She was terrified of that thing." Alice said, defensively. Clearly Dean's last statement put her on edge. Dean nudged Hannah, his face quizzical, as if to say 'then why was she in it?' "She just did it for Stan." Alice continued, nodding her head.

"Stan?" Sammy asked, his eyes narrowed. Dean picked up another picture off the nightstand, a picture of a young man, not ugly, but not too attractive, his hair parted to the side, wearing a cheesy grin. He handed the picture over to Hannah and she nodded her head in approval. _This was probably Stan_. Hannah thought, placing the picture back on the table. "They were just starting to get serious. She didn't want to seem, you know… not interested."

Dean moved past Hannah and around the side of the bed where Sammy stood. Hannah followed him around, and the brothers shared understanding nods.

"I just wish I told her to stay home." Alice looked at the ground, barely holding back tears. "We don't even have a body to bury." Hannah swallowed deeply, those words hitting home. She knew all too well that pain. Her breath hitched in her throat. She remembered when Bobby got the call from Rufus. Her parents had been missing for some time. It wasn't until a year later when Rufus stumbled across the same case that they found out why.

"I uh… I have to go call the boss. He wants updates." Hannah said politely, excusing herself from the room. She passed Dean, and lightly he her grabbed her wrist. As she looked up at him, he studied her, and decided it would be best if he let her pass. Now was not the time, it would blow their cover. Dean released her and she faltered before continuing out of the apartment.

Dean watched her go silently, a feeling nagging him to follow.

"We're done here for today, we'll let you get some rest, peace and quiet." Sam frowned, looking at his brother. "We'll call you if you have anymore questions."

* * *

Hannah and Sammy were bunkered down in the Winchester's room to do research almost all day, while Dean ran out around town. The room was a mess, papers everywhere, as you can imagine after hours of studying. Both Hannah and Sam were knee deep in their parents journals, noses buried in their computer screens. Hannah sighed and rubbed her aching eyes, shutting her laptop. She scooped up her parent's journal, skimming through pages.

"Of all the monsters my parents encountered, no wings." Hannah turned a page and her eyes went thoughtful. "Well except fairies but I don't think fairies flambé people alive. I'm pretty sure they're just assholes." Sam laughed and Hannah watched him over her laptop. She felt guilty for the loaded weapon she had sitting in her lap, especially knowing that she was leaving it there for him.

"Maybe we should call Bobby? I mean, he'd probably heard of it right?"

"I dunno… I mean we have John Winchester's journal, and obviously the Russo's journal. That's like 40 years of hunting plus our own experiences. It would be a long shot but…"

The door opened and Dean walked in carrying a huge bag and 3 soft drinks. He sighed, and shut the door behind him.

"Hey." Hannah gave him a tight smile and placed the papers on the bed beside her. Sam shut his dad's notebook.

"What do you got?" Dean asked, walking to Sam and placing the food and drinks on the table next to him.

"Uh.. well. Looks like those other two missing girls both baked cookies for the lord." Sammy shut his laptop and sat forward. Hannah stood up and grabbed her drink off the table and took a drink of it, waiting for Dean's reaction.

"What is that? Code?" Hannah smiled, exactly the reaction she expected, and put her drink back on the table.

"No." She bit her lip, biting back a grin. "Church choir, bake sales, promise ring clubs." Dean's face became more and more confused the more she listed things off. "The works." He seemed to still need some clarification and Hannah rolled her eyes. "They were good girls, Dean."

"But Penny wasn't even a Christian so-" Sam looked up to Hannah for answers but she shrugged her shoulders, taking another swig of her pop.

"I have another theory." Dean reached into his jacket and pulled out a small black book. There was a smug smile on his face, one that Hannah found suited him well. "Penny's diary." He grinned.

"Did you steal that from Penny's room?" Sam asked, astonish at the thought of stealing a dead girls diary.

"I love that you even asked me that." Dean seemed pleased with the new Sammy.

"And why _wouldn't _I?" Sam's suspicion has subsided the past couple days, but hearing Dean say that, it came back with renewed vigor.

"No reason." Dean's answer was almost immediate, not making Sam any less suspicious. "So-girl nappings. What if it's not about religion, what if it's about…" He paused for effect, looking at Hannah. "Purity?"

"So you think they're all-"

"Virgins, Sam, Virgins." Dean winked at Hannah and she rolled her eyes, and walked over to Dean, taking the book from him. "Hey!" he protested. Hannah sat back down, opening the diary.

"I'm a girl, I'm going to read it. At least that leaves it a little more sacred." Dean wanted to argue, but decided against it.

"Penny was twenty two." Sam reasoned with him. Hannah had to agree, now a day's it was hard to find anyone over the age of sixteen who was still a virgin.

"Yeah with a pink room?" Dean still felt like his argument was fool proof. Clearly she wasn't getting any in her cotton candy pink bedroom, no man could go through with that.

"So?" Hannah asked. Her tone was defensive, and Dean narrowed his eyes at her skeptically. Hannah's eye returned to the journal in her lap. She took a deep breath skimming the diary until she came to the last page.

"And stuffed teddy bears." That was the icing on the cake for Dean's argument. _Dean's right. _Hannah thought.

"Fine, but you really think-"

"I've decided, I'm going to give Stan my most precious gift." Hannah's voice was barely above a whisper, and she dared to look up at Dean. He was looking at her with a triumphant smile.

"I've decided. I'm going to give Stan my most precious gift." Dean repeated, for added effect. Hannah plastered a fake smile on her face, repressing the feeling of dread in her stomach.

"Wow. That sounded really creepy coming out of your mouth." Sam looked sick to his stomach and pushed the bag of fast food away from him.

"I think I delivered it." Dean feigned sadness and looked at Hannah for reassurance. She shook her head at him.

"You know you—you could have just left it at Hannah reading it. At least it sounded natural coming out of her mouth." Hannah's breath caught in her throat. She refused to believe only virgins were the target. There wasn't a single thing they'd ever come across that was strictly virgins. But when she thought about it, there was no other link between them that made sense. "Anyways, let's say you're right, fine. Who would want virgins?"

"You got me, I prefer ladies with experience." Dean said without thinking. Hannah felt her cheeks grow hot and she closed the diary and tossed it on the bed.

"Wow." She breathed, looking at him in disbelief.

"Dean! Unnecessary." Sam reprimanded his brother, shaking his head. Dean looked up, confused as to why he was getting lectured. He took inventory of the room and realized that Hannah was indeed a girl and she did indeed look highly offended. He frowned, all smugness gone.

"No, uh, It's okay." Hannah smiled politely at the boys. "I'm going to go for a walk. I've been cooped up in this room all day and it's driving me crazy." She laughed and pointed at her parent's journal. "I'll leave that here for you guys to look over. Call me when you've found a lead?" Hannah re-holstered her gun and excused herself from the room, shutting the door behind her.

Dean watched her go, feeling awful about what he just said. He was finding lately that more often than not it didn't hurt to have a filter. Sam frowned at Dean.

"You should really start thinking before you speak." Sam shut his laptop, not taking his eyes off of Dean. Dean looked away from the door and at his hand that were now in his lap. He was so used to it just being guys around, he didn't even think about the fact that Hannah was here now.

"Do you think I should go after her? I feel like King of Douche Hill." He asked. Sam shook his head.

"If it were any other girl I'd say yes, but this is Hannah we're talking about. She's packing and she can kick your ass six ways from Sunday. I think you need to find a better apology." Dean new Sam was right. He was already digging himself out of the hole he made yesterday, but now he found he was back where he started.

* * *

It was a cool night out, Hannah was thankful it wasn't too cold. She felt bad for leaving so abruptly, but she was just so shaken from the lead they just found. _Virgins? It had to be virgins?_ She thought to herself, shoving her hands in her pockets. She was never a prude, at least she didn't think so, she had just never had the occasion to… She shook her head. _It's hard to have a relationship when you're on the run._ She thought ultimately. She knew that was a lie though. She'd had a long-term boyfriend in Sioux Falls. He had wanted too, but she never did. Not with him. Something she was regretting at the moment.

She decided to stick to the main roads, thinking there would be more people around as she cleared her head, but to her chagrin the streets were nearly empty. _I guess the disappearances have everyone spooked._ _I should probably head back myself._ She went to turn around, but a scream from around the corner caught her attention.

Immediately she drew her sidearm and crossed onto a side street. Hannah had made it just in time to find a young girl being attacked on the ground by a huge flying beast. She reacted quickly, emptying her clip into the thing. It flew off, and Hannah ran to the girl, grabbing her elbow.

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked, surveying her. She didn't seem too badly injured, a few minor scraps from where she had fallen. The girl nodded her head yes. "We have to go, now." Hannah looked into the sky to find the beast circling around again. "Now!" Hannah pulled her off the ground and yanked her in the direction she was running. Hannah fumbled to reload her magazine, but the girl behind her tripped, pulling both of them to the ground.

Hannah landed hard on her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Her side arm clattered into the street. _Dammit!_ The girl Hannah had just saved began to scream and the monster dragged her away, throwing her off to the side. She landed hard on the sidewalk, and didn't move again. Hannah's blood ran cold as the thing lumbered towards her. The first thing she saw were scales, dark green, almost black in color, and it reared, spreading its wings. It had two, long horns, one on each side of it's head, and it hissed at her menacingly.

Hannah crawled backwards on her elbows, reaching for her pistol. She found it and pulled it in front of her, sinking another clip into the beast. It remained unphased, if not a little bit more angry than before and roared. Hannah dropped her gun, out of options and screamed as the beast grabbed her around her waist, jettisoning them into the sky.

* * *

**This one's wayyyy longer than the others. Hopefully you guys like the cliffhanger :D **


	6. Like a Virgin (Part 3)

Dean got the call from the hospital the next morning, and the boys were up and ready to go with in the hour. Dean glanced at the clock, only 6:30 and looked up at Sam.

"I think you should go get Hannah." He said childishly. Dean didn't want to face her, it would be awkward and he was almost afraid she would hit him. Sam laughed and shook his head.

"No way in hell am I going over there. That's all you bro." Dean growled, but he knew Sam was right, the only way to fix this was to go over and be a man about it.

"You're right. Go ahead out to the car, I'll talk to her." Sam nodded his head and grabbed his rucksack, leading the way out of the door.

Dean stopped at Hannah's room and put his hand up to the door to knock. His stomach did flips and he pulled his hand away, ashamed at how afraid he was to knock. He shook his head and turned to look at Sam. He was busy loading the car, and wouldn't even notice if he actually didn't knock, plus the car ride to and from the hospital would give him time to come up with a good apology. Something she wouldn't slap him for.

Against his better judgment, Dean headed for the car. Sam looked up at him and grinned.

"Did she answer?" Sam already knew the answer to his question, but he thought he'd as anyways. Dean glared at his brother, opening the driver's side door.

"What do you think?" Dean slid into the car, turning it on almost simultaneously.

"I think not." Sam chided, following his brothers lead. He began to chuckle at his brothers expense, something Dean had found increasingly annoying through the years.

"Just shut up. We have a virgin to talk to."

* * *

"It all happened so fast." The young brunette in the hospital bed looked to be seconds from tears. Her eye was bruised and swollen and her lip had a cut on it.

"It's alright, Melissa." Sam spoke softly. Dean had to admit, as much shit as Sammy had put him through, through the years, he had missed his brother. He missed his calm demeanor when talking to victims, he missed the emotional side of him, he even missed the way he acted disgusted towards his jokes. Dean felt his stomach drop at the mention of his jokes and his thoughts went back to Hannah. He still felt like the biggest jerk in the world. "What came at you? You can tell us."

Melissa was unsure, she'd had so many people in and out of the room, none of them believing her.

"It… It looked like uh, a giant bat." She said timidly. Sam and Dean exchanged glances and Melissa sighed. "You think I'm making it up, right?" She knew it, she knew they'd think she was crazy. Sammy shook his head and looked to Dean for assistance. "That's what the other men said."

"Well, I'm not the other men." Sammy said reassuringly. Melissa took a deep, shaky breath.

"It came right at me. It was huge, I swear. That's how I got this." Melissa struggled to sit up and removed her hospital gown from her shoulder. Dean saw three deep, long, claw marks starting from her shoulder and working their way down her back. He inhaled sharply. Those cuts were nasty.

"So it attacked, and then what happened?" Melissa took another deep breath; she didn't get this far with the other men. When the officers took her statement, they had left about the time she brought up the Giant Bat, she didn't even get to tell them about the other girl.

"There was…" She paused, looking back and forth between the two men. Tears stung at her eyes and she began to breath heavily. She was terrified to tell them. What if they didn't believe her?

"Hey it's okay, you don't have to say."

"No, no I do have to say." Dean and Sam shared a confused look. "I haven't gotten this far with anyone, you're the only ones that will listen to me." Melissa wiped her eyes and slowed her breathing. "This, this girl she came around the corner with a pistol and she saved me."

"Wait, what?" Dean's heart skipped a beat and he heard Sammy trying to catch his breath next to him. "What do you mean girl?" Melissa could tell they were getting restless, this was the first she had been able to tell anyone about her. They probably thought she was lying, or worse, hiding the truth. "I swear, she rounded the corner off of Edgemont, she must have heard me screaming. She put a whole clip into that thing. When it flew off she grabbed me and we started to run." Dean felt his blood boiling and he made fists at his side. Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder and pushed him away from the girl. How could Dean have been so stupid? He should have made sure she was in her room last night. He shook his head and cursed under his breath.

Melissa looked at the man, confused, and Sammy stepped up to her.

"Melissa, what did the girl look like?" There was a sense of urgency in his voice that put Melissa on edge. Where both the men had been calm before, they were now bristling with an unknown emotion, one that Melissa didn't like.

"She uh, she had red hair, about my height. She looked official, like a business woman, or, or," She paused and looked at the men, their posture, and attitude, then it clicked. "Like you. She looked like you." Dean felt something inside of him snap, and it took all the strength he could muster not to throw things.

"Where is she?" Dean turned around, leaning on the side of the bed. He was in Melissa's face now. Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder and Melissa shrunk away in fear.

"Dean, stop. Calm down."

"I am not going to calm down." Sam nodded in understanding, Hannah was his friend too. Dean took a few steps to the window, running a hand down his face. Sam walked up to Melissa, trying to regain his composure. Melissa stared at him wide eyed.

"Melissa, we think the woman that saved you was our partner, she has gone missing. Any information you have on where she is would be most helpful."

"I don't know…" She said quietly, looking over to Dean. He shook his head and growled. "The monster came back and threw me across the quad. I heard her scream and blacked out. I came to in the hospital and she wasn't here." Melissa began to cry. "I'm so sorry." She said through tears.

Sam excused the brothers politely, but he could tell that Dean was rigid with anger.

"You need to calm down, Dean,"

"This is calm. I feel like this is very calm for my partner has just been stolen by a monster." The officer that led them up to Melissa was waiting for them in the hallway.

"How did it go?" he asked, almost amused.

"We need to see her official police report, you have a copy of it here right?" Dean's tone was demanding.

"Well yeah, it's right here at the front desk." He grabbed a clipboard up off the desk and Dean took it from him, glancing it over. Bat Creature, assault, stolen gold ring. Nothing about Hannah. He glanced the report again. _Wait._

"Did she mention anything to you about a stolen ring? Like a promise ring or an engagement ring?"

"Yes, yes she did. We think we're looking for a mugger, or a petty thief. She said if was 4 karat gold and she swears the thing stole it from her." Dean glanced up at his younger brother, both of them thinking how weird it was that this creature would steal a golden ring.

"Thank you officer, if we need anything else, we'll be in touch." Dean said coolly, dismissing the brothers.

* * *

They made a b line for their car, thoughts continuously running through Dean's head. _Why didn't Melissa get taken. She had the promise ring._

"Why did it attack Melissa and not take her?" Sammy wondered out loud. "It's MO is virgins and now apparently gold as well. So why leave her?" Dean thought about Sammy's question and stopped in his tracks, the pieces finally coming together.

"Melissa wasn't a virgin." Dean said out loud. Sammy looked at his brother confused, and the pair started walking again. "That's why she wasn't taken. It took her ring, but it didn't take her." He began to think again.

"Then why did it take Hannah?" Dean shrugged. That part he wasn't sure about. The only things he could come up with was that she was a hunter and she made it angry by shooting it.

"She's a hunter, here to kill it. I can only imagine it probably took her because of that." The other option was way to farfetched to wrap his brain around. Dean didn't even want to think about the other option, it made him feel weird. Sam wasn't so convinced and he looked at his brother.

"What if Hannah is a virgin?" Dean looked back at his brother. That was the option he didn't want to weigh, he wasn't sure if he could handle her being a virgin.

"Don't be ridiculous Sammy." He scoffed.

"Well Dean, it makes sense, she jetted out of the room right after we figured it was after virgins, your sexual jokes offended her. Maybe she was scared."

"Why didn't she just tell us then?" Dean knew why, just him thinking about her being a virgin felt absolutely absurd. If she had told him that would have just been another thing they'd be fighting about, because his reaction would not have been pretty.

"Dean, do you really think she wanted to go blabbing about being a virgin? She's," Sammy paused, doing the math in his head, shocked. "Dean she's my age, of course she's not gonna go running around telling people that." The brothers went silent as they reached the impala. Dean took a deep shaky breath.

"So what kind of things like virgins and gold?" Sammy asked. Dean ran through his encyclopedia of monsters he had in his brain, coming up with nothing.

"I have no idea…" He conceded, opening the car door.

"We're going to have to call Bobby." Sam's voice was grave, that was the last thing he wanted to do with Hannah missing. Dean looked at the ground and jumped in the car. "We're going to have to tell him."

"No, no. He doesn't need to worry. We'll get her back, Sam." Dean reassured his brother, even though he wasn't so confident himself. Seeing what the monster did to Melissa was enough to make him wonder if Hannah was even still alive.

* * *

Hannah came to, chained to a wall in a dark, damp room. She heard whimpering off to her right, but her vision was still blurry, and with the lack of lighting in the room, she couldn't make anything out. Her head was killing her, and so was her mouth. She brought her hand to her lip, feeling split skin and dried blood, and then to her forehead where there was a gash in her hairline. Hannah grimaced and looked down at herself. She was wearing a thin, white nightdress that came to her knees. From her sitting position she could see three long gashes on her leg. She attempted to adjust herself, but a sharp pain emanated from her bullet wound.

"Hello?" her voice came out in a horse whisper and she cleared her throat, trying again. "Hello?" she scooted across the floor, as far as he chains would let her, and peered down into a make shift cage that was in the floor. There were group of girls, locked down there, each one whimpering and crying. "Oh my god." Hannah whispered, fighting against her chains. She felt the jagged metal of the manacles digging into her skin and she stopped fighting, assessing her situation.

One young lady was trying to open the cage from below.

"Help me, please," Hannah peered down into the cage and recognized the girl as Penny, the plane crash victim. Penny stared up at her, pleadingly. "If you kick that metal piece up we can open the cage but I can't reach it." she pleaded to Hannah, pointing at a metal flap. Hannah nodded and began to kick at the metal flap, loosening it. They were almost free, when the sound of footsteps began to echo off the walls.

"Please let me go!" Hannah shuffled back to her spot on the wall, just as a large man came around the corner holding a girl. He tossed her on the ground and smiled at Hannah, pleased.

"I see you're awake princess. Lovely." He sneered, opening the cage.

"Please, please no." The new girl pleaded with him. Roughly, he grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. Hannah heard the sound of bones breaking and she screamed.

"Stop fighting me or I'll break the other one." He said, throwing her down into the grate. He bent over and grabbed a part of the cage, his hand growing a fiery red, and welded the cage shut. He smiled smugly at Hannah, obviously had hand seen what she had been trying to do. He stood up and left from the opposite direction he came and Hannah released the breath she realized she'd been holding.

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay." Her partner in crime cooed in the cage.

"He broke my arm." The new girl whimpered, beginning to cry. Penny continue to coo her and from where Hannah sat above them she seemed to be rubbing her hair.

"I can get us out of here." Hannah spoke up, once she felt it was safe. She had remembered putting Bobby pins in her hair when she was getting ready. It would be hard to get the pins out with her cuffs on, but she felt fairly confident in her lock picking skills. "It'll be okay." She whispered, fidgeting with her hair.

She had managed to grab one of the bobby pins out of her hair and put the pin in her mouth, sticking it in the lock for the manacle. _Please work, please work._ She thought, over and over again.

She sat there like that for an hour until she heard the faint click of her manacles unlocking. Hannah's heart fluttered as they popped open and she shook them off to the ground. A surge of adrenaline pumped through Hannah's body and she stood, tentatively taking a few steps on her bad leg before realizing the pain wasn't _too_ bad to walk on. She knelt down by the cage and pulled a coupled times, realizing she wasn't going to be able to break the welding.

Hannah and Penny shared a hopeless look when she realized she couldn't open it.

"I'll be back, I promise." Penny nodded her head at Hannah. Hannah gave Penny a tight smile before standing up.

* * *

Dean paced back and forth on the front steps to some professor Bobby had led them to. After they realized what they were working with was Dragon's, Bobby had made a few calls and found Dr Visyak, an "expert" on all things medieval and flying.

Dean rang the buzzer impatiently.

"Yes?" a voice came over the intercom.

"Dr Visyak? My name is Dean Winchester."

"Office hours are Monday and Friday." Dean scowled. He didn't have time for this bullshit.

"Bobby Singer sent me." Bobby had asked him not to use his name, apparently the two didn't get along, but Dean took the risk, if it got him to Hannah faster it was always worth the risk. There was a long pause. "Hello?" No answer. Dean sighed, standing up and away from the intercom. _Great Dean, now you have to figure something else out._ He was preparing to walk away when the front door opened. A blonde woman, Dr. Visyak, stepped out in a blue dress. He was caught off guard. "Hi." He said awkwardly, with a small wave.

The woman didn't speak to him, just gestured to him to follow her inside. He obliged and shut the door behind him.

"Bobby Singer." Dr Visyak sighed, leading him into the sitting room. Dean noticed a bust sitting on the mantelpiece, one he walked over to and began to study. "Tell him something for me, next time you see him."

"Hmm?" Dean grunted, his attention now jumping to another statue.

"Actually, just kick him in the jewels. That's more poetic." She said sitting down. Dean raised his eyebrows at her, completely astonished.

"No love lost between you two huh?" Dr Visyak chuckled at his comment.

"No. Just the opposite." Dean looked inquisitively at her.

"Oh?"

"That's his story to tell. He's the idiot." There was a long pause as Dean drank in whatever implications she could be making. Dr Visyak sighed. "So what's this about?"

"Well." Dean cleared his throat, taking a seat on the couch behind him. "Dragons."

"Really?" Dr Visyak said flatly. She didn't seem to think he was crazy, but she didn't seem eager to jump on the dragon train either.

"What, no twelve sided dice joke?" Dean was slightly disappointed.

"We can joke about them because they've disappeared, but they aren't funny." Her tone was grave and Dean swallowed a hard lump in his throat. His stomach sank at how serious she was over the matter and Dean immediately thought about Hannah, worried for her safety.

"Well, one just flew in stateside."

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"Fits the lore to a "T." the pair stared at each other and Dean watch her as the news sank in. She seemed to be taking it rather well, but her eyes were still questioning. "And they've taken my partner." Dr Visyak gave him a sympathetic look. Dean's eyes shifted to the floor.

"But how, I mean… why? It's been seven hundred years."

"Banner crop of crazy all the way around these days doc." Dean was getting impatient, he need to know how to kill them, before they take any one else, or worse. _Hannah gets hurt_.

"So, you want to know how to kill it?" Dr Visyak asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"That's right."

"Well you need a blade." She said, matter of factly.

"Uh…" Dean was at a loss for words. He had a dozen blades. He was tired of her vague answers. "Okay. What kind of blade?"

"One forge with dragons blood." Dean laughed at her answer, but mostly at their bad luck.

"So you need one, to kill one but you have to kill one to make one. How does that work?" He asked peevishly, running the idea through his head.

"Well there aren't many dragon swords around anymore, five or six tops, world wide." Dean's heart sank in his chest. "I mean there's the sword of Saint George and of course there's Excalibur, and theres-"

"You know a lot about this stuff don't you?"

"Well I sure as hell better. I have one in the basement." She took another drink, hiding a cheeky smile. Any hopelessness Dean had felt before vanished.

"You have one?" Dean stood up off the couch, ready to do a dance. "I need to borrow it."

"I figured."

* * *

Hannah continued her trek through the sewer, attempting to find anything, a crowbar, a knife. She'd kill for a stake thrower, something to defend her self with. She was beginning to feel hopeless when she came across a pile of loot stashed in a corner. There were necklaces, bracelets, old looking coins, all of which were gold, but in the other corner she saw backpacks, purses and what looked like her cell phone holster.

She had to physically stop herself from yelling in joy. Afraid to get to excited because she knew there would probably be no service down here. She snatched her phone off the ground and flipped it open. One bar of roaming. _DAMMIT. _She rubbed her face with her hand and began to type out a message. _it might not be enough to call, but I should be able to get a text through_.

**I'm ok, in a sewer somewhere, found the missing girls. Please hurry.** Hannah hit send and stashed the phone in her underwear line. She turned around looking for anything that could help her, when her eye's spied an alter on the other side of the room. There were several candles decorating the pyre, and an old, leather bound book placed in the middle.

Hannah went to open it, but footsteps from down the hall caught her attention. Hannah began to panic, looking anywhere for a place to hide, but it was too late, one of the men rounded the corner. His face formed an "Oh" of surprise, quickly replaced by rage.

"What are you doing running around missy." His hackneyed English was barely audible. He stood, easily, a good foot and a half taller than her. The man grabbed for her and Hannah lunged at him, pushing him into the wall behind him. Kneeing him in the gut she took off down the hall, back the way she came. Hannah's side felt like it was on fire, but she could hear that he was chasing her, and she knew to stop now would be a bad idea.

Her captor caught up to her quickly, grabbing a handful of her hair. Hannah squealed and grabbed at his hand as he pulled her off the ground. And faced her towards him.

"You are more trouble than you're worth." He sneered, tossing her off to the side. Hannah hit the wall, shoulder first, and crumpled to the floor, her arm throbbing. As she crumpled her hand came across something smooth and cold on the ground, a loose pipe. She wrapped her fingers around it, waiting for him to come to her. Her captor approached her menacingly and slow, and when he finally reached her she pounced.

Jumping to her feet, Hannah brought the pipe down, hard against his head. The man staggered a few steps and regained his composure, growling. Hannah brought the pipe up in front of her as a barrier. She stared at the man, feeling oddly calm despite watching him eat a blow to the head. A hit like that to an ordinary person would drop them, but Hannah knew she wasn't dealing with an ordinary person.

Hannah swung the pipe again, but this time he caught it in his large hand. She struggled to pull it away from him, but he was too strong. His hand began to glow red, radiating heat through the pipe. Hannah gasped as the pipe under her hand began to burn her flesh. She let go of her only weapon, which he casually chucked behind him.

Acting fast, Hannah made to roundhouse him, but he caught her foot and pulled, causing her to lose her balance and fall face first to the floor. As soon as her head hit the ground, she felt his hand on the back of her neck, holding her face into the damp sewer floor.

"I think we're gonna have to string you up." He chuckled, lifting her off the ground and dragging her by her hair.

He had drug her to a separate holding room, somewhere back by the treasure room. Chains dangled from the ceiling, and in the center of the room a pair of iron manacles hung. They were going to hang her from the ceiling, which, she had to admit, was a great way to disable her.

She fought against him as he hoisted her up to the ceiling, kicking and punching. But it was no use, her assault didn't even faze him, and he locked her up. Hannah had to stand on her tiptoes to keep from hanging. She glared at her captor and he winked at her.

"Don't worry, you wont be here long. We're gonna have dinner then we'll be on the move." He chuckled, licking his lips.

"Fuck you." Hannah spat at the man, only making him angrier. He backhanded her, leaving a bright red mark on her cheek. Without another word he left Hannah in the room.

* * *

"Dude we have been here for hours. Are you sure she didn't say anything else in her text?" Dean was getting impatient. When Sammy had gotten a text a few hours ago from Hannah saying she was down here, he felt so hopeful, but now he was beginning to lose faith.

"No, she just said sewer and that she was okay." Sam said, scrolling through his phone again. Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Every time Sammy read the text, the part where its said she was okay, he felt less panicked. "What is that?" Sammy's flashlight landed on something shiny, and Dean walked over to inspect it. He pulled out a gold Rolex and shrugged.

"Okay, maybe there are dragons here." Dean smiled, relieved, ready to search with a renewed vigor.

"Wait, Dean. Not now, check this out." Sammy had found something further down another side of the hallway and began to walk towards it. Dean stood up and followed, but not before grabbing a handful of the loot that lay on the ground.

The brothers came across an alter, with candles, and a leather bound book.

"A little arts and crafty for a giant bat, right?" Dean seemed to be thinking the same thing as he picked up the book, turning it over in his hands.

* * *

Hannah had been clanging her manacles for hours, knowing that if the Winchester's had gotten her text they'd be on their way shortly. It was exhausting work, but she knew it'd be the only way they'd find her. Footsteps outside of the door made her hesitate. If the monsters came back and heard her she'd be in for a world of hurt.

Hannah hung silently from the ceiling, her heart pounding, holding her breath. She couldn't lie, she was terrified and had no idea what she was up against. Iron didn't work, they didn't appear to have any physical weakness.

She heard two muffled male voices from the other side of the wall. She listened for a minute, something about sewers and—was that a one liner?

"Dean?" the voices stopped. Hannah waited, afraid that it may not have been Dean outside at all, only her imagination, or something much worse.

"Hannah?" One of them called. It was muted but she heard her name clear as a bell. Her whole body quivered with excitement.

"Dean! SAM! I'm in here!" she wriggled, banging her chains again to let them know where she was. There was pounding at her door and in a matter of seconds Dean came charging in, holding his shoulder.

Busting open that door hurt like a bitch, but he couldn't stop himself. He'd never been more relieved to find one of their own strung up alive, than he was today. He took a second to survey the room, there didn't seem to be any traps around, and then his eyes fell on Hannah.

Her appearance made his heart sink. She was dirty, and bruised, small cuts and scraps covering most of her body. The white nightdress they put her in was stained with blood, from the cuts on her face, and dirt. Her left leg was cut up badly, the same as Melissa's back had been.

"Oh Christ," Dean muttered, walking over to her and taking her in his arms. Hannah's arms burned, she had probably been up there for hours, and she was ready to sit down. It felt amazing not to be standing on her tiptoes anymore. "Sammy, find someway to cut her down."

"Right." Sammy searched around the room, while Dean surveyed Hannah. She looked tired, there were bags under her eyes.

"You can pick the lock." She said, wriggling her arms above her head.

"I knew you were smart." Dean teased. A small grin pulled at Hannah's lips and she scoffed.

"I'm still mad at you." Hannah rested her head on Dean's shoulder, which was surprisingly awkward with her hands still strung up.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. You're an awful liar." Dean turned his attention towards Sammy, who was struggling with the manacles around her wrists. "How's it coming Sammy."

"Almost." He fiddled with the lock for a few more seconds before it clicked opened. Hannah's arm's dropped to her sides, heavier than boulders and she sighed.

"Oh my god that feels amazing." She brought her wrists to her lap, rubbing them, trying to get feeling back in her arms. She had a feeling of dread in her stomach, like she was forgetting something, and then she remembered the other girls. "We have to get the others." Dean watched her warily, not wanting to put her down quite yet.

"Uh no way. You're going topside, _we'll_ come back for the others."

"But you don't know where they are! You wont find them in time." Hannah argued with Dean. "They said they were going to have dinner before they left with me. Dinner being the other virgins." Dean seemed to be thinking about what she said carefully, but then shook his head.

"No, you're tired, you're injured. No."

"I can walk. Sammy?" Hannah looked at the other Winchester brother for help. Sam was torn, on one side they needed to get to the girls before they were the main course, but on the other side…

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, causing Hannah to second guess herself. After a small debate she shook her head. Dean glared at his younger brother.

"I'm sure." Gingerly, Hannah stepped out of his arms, she wobbled for a minute, grasping Dean and Sam's arms for support. "Okay, I think I'm okay." Hannah grinned mischievously, so happy she was mobile.

"Hello? Is someone there?" They heard faint yelling from down the hallway. All three of them looked up at the door.

"We have to get to them. Those things are going to-"

"Dragons." Dean interrupted, still perturbed that she was coming with them. His interjection earned a mild look from Hannah and Sam.

"Wait, what?" Hannah nearly laughed, even with the gravity of the situation. "Are you shitting me?" Dean shook his head smugly.

"Virgins and Gold. Fire breathing, wings, the whole shebang."

"I feel like I've stepped into a nerds wet dream." Hannah shook her head, leading the way down the tunnel.

"Are you sure you should be going first?" Dean asked pointedly. They had just kidnapped her for their own personal agenda, one the Winchester's still didn't know.

"I'll be fine." She whispered, taking a left down a large sewage tunnel.

"They just kidnapped you, left you bloodied and strung up like a sack of meat." Dean grabbed Hannah's wrist, stopping her. "Don't you think you're being a bit brazen?" Dean always reverted to ridicule when things got tough. He didn't understand it him self, it was just easier for him to deal that way.

"They wont hurt me, Dean." Hannah turned around, meeting his eyes. He was worried about her, and she had to let him know they wouldn't hurt her. They needed her for something, she just didn't know what. "They wont hurt me because they need me. They wont hurt me because…" Hannah paused, looking at the two men behind her. She sighed, defeated, and continued. "They wont hurt me because I fit their MO." Silently, Hannah shook free from Dean's grasp and continued down the hall.

Dean was stunned. He didn't know how to react to that. All the things he'd said in the Hotel room made his cheeks burn red. _That's why she left_. _Because you are an ass hat._ He began to blame himself for her leaving, her kidnapping, everything that had happened in the past 24 hours.

"Dean," Sam was confused by his brothers actions. It wasn't a huge deal, but it hit him home. "Catch up." He gently shoved him in Hannah's direction.

* * *

Hannah led the men into a large room. She heard the familiar sound of the whimpering girls caged on the far end.

"Hello?" Penny called from under the floor, grabbing the group's attention. Hannah ran to them, followed by Dean and Sam.

"Hey, we're gonna get you out." Dean said matter of factly. Sam began pulling on the bars, but they weren't budging.

"He soldered it together." Hannah pointed at the bars that were molded together.

"With what?" Sam asked, he might be able to use the tool to cut through the metal bars. Hannah looked at him, her expression serious.

"His hand, Sam." That caught Dean's attention as well and both of the brothers looked at her, wide eyed.

"Quick, he's coming back." Penny pleaded, the other girls beginning to panic.

"Okay, okay." Sammy pulled a crow bar out of his bag and slid it under the metal, attempting to pry the cage door free. Just as he got good grip, Sam was grabbed from behind and thrown across the room.

"Sammy!" Hannah yelled. Dean stood up, stepping in front of her, shielding her, from one of the biggest dudes he had ever seen. The men eyed each other before Dean brandished half of a long sword.

"Where do you think you're gonna stick that?" the dragon taunted Dean. He lunged at him and Dean swung, catching his arm with the broken blade. Hannah watched in horror as the man's skin pulsed where he was cut, glowing a scarlet red. She stood up, taking a few steps behind Dean, giving him room to move if need be.

The dragon hissed in pain, and looked at his arm and back to Dean, shock present on his face.

"Where did you get that?" he asked coldly.

"Comic-con." Dean remarked smugly. Hannah groaned inwardly, no matter what danger they found themselves in, it seems Dean was always full of witticisms. Dean swung again, but this time the dragon caught his arm. With a swift sock to the jaw, the dragon sent the sword flying from Deans hand, where it was lodged in the cross beams below.

Dean watched the sword fly from his hands helplessly. He glanced back at Hannah hesitantly. She was staring at the man in front of Dean in horror. Dean turned back around and saw the man approaching him slowly a wide grin on his face.

"Dean, his hand." Dean looked down to his right hand, which was now glowing red. "That's how he soldered the bars together." Dean could practically feel the heat coming off his hand. The dragon was backing them into a corner, and Dean could feel Hannah behind him, pressed up against a wall.

Sammy had regained his footing, only to find that the dragon was cornering Dean and Hannah. He picked up his crowbar and lunged at the man, swinging it at his head. It connected, knocking the man to the floor, where Sammy began to bludgeon his face.

"The sword Dean! The sword!" But Dean was way ahead of her. He was laying on the catwalk, reaching for the sword, only a fingertips length away.

"Come on, come on." Dean groaned, willing his hand to reach it. Hannah looked up at Sammy.

The dragon had Sammy's crowbar in his hand, heating up the metal. Sammy was finding it harder to hold on, the hotter the metal got. He shifted his hands more towards the bottom until he eventually dropped crowbar.

Hannah couldn't just watch anymore. She shifted around Dean to Sammy's aid, kicking the man square in his chest. The kicked knocked him back a few paces, giving Sammy time to gather him self.

"Thank you." Sammy breathed, catching his breath.

"Anytime." The dragon in front of them had regained his composure, and a second dragon had moved in behind Dean, throwing him to the ground. Hannah watched as Dean got up to fight the second dragon, and Sammy began to slap box the first.

_What do I do?_ She asked her self. There was a glint coming from under the catwalk and Hannah dove to her belly, reaching through the bars to get it. She felt the cold hilt of the sword under her fingers and with a quick tug she pulled it free of the crossbeams.

When she returned to her feet she found that she was caught between a rock and a hard place. Sammy seemed to be handling himself, it was a show of brute strength on his end, but when Hannah looked behind her she saw that Dean was trapped between a wall and a scorching hand.

The first dragon saw the sword in her hand and slammed Sammy against the wall.

"Come here muffin, I wont hurt you." His words were lies and he ran at her, his hands twisted into claws. Hannah lashed out, slashing at his arm. The wound was deep and he fell back, screaming in pain.

Hannah ran towards Dean, taking the sword and skewering the second dragon with it, all the way to the hilt. He shrieked in agony, before dropping, lifelessly, to the floor, with a loud thud. Hannah turned to the other one, but he had disappeared with a gust of wind.

Hannah dropped the sword, letting it clatter to the floor, and she sat down, finally getting to sit after being strung up all day. Sammy raced to the women, and she took a deep breath. Dean crouched in front of her.

"I loved D and D as a child, but I don't think I will ever play it again." She joked, grinning at him. Despite his best efforts, Dean chuckled, happy she hadn't lost that sense of humor he enjoyed so much.

"You uh… You kicked ass." He said with a sigh.

"I want to make a 12 sided dye joke so badly right now." She started to laugh. There was a ruckus over Dean's shoulder and she looked, seeing that Sam had freed the women and was now collectively getting a hug from each of them. "Sure you don't want to join?" She nodded as the last one gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Dean didn't even look, he was too focused on Hannah's smile. When they had gotten the surprise in the hospital that she had been taken, he was so overcome with guilt. It had been his fault she left, feeling to awkward to stay. Him that made her feel too ashamed to come to them for help. But looking at her smiling in front of him, joking and very much alive, made him feel like less of an ass than he had before.

"Na, I'm good where I'm at, sweetheart." Hannah looked back at Dean, their eyes meeting, and they shared a triumphant smile. Dean stood, holding his hand out for Hannah to take. "My lady."

Hannah laughed and took his hand. Dean hoisted her to her feet, throwing an arm around her waist. She was grateful for his help, any strength she had left she'd just used on the dragons. Sammy was standing at the door to the room, leading the women out and into the sewer. He stopped when he saw us, still ushering the remaining women out.

"They're all a little banged up, one of them has a broken arm, but nothing a few doctors can't fix."

"And years and years of therapy…" Hannah said cynically. Sammy scoffed and raised his eyebrow at her, looking at Dean.

_'Atta girl._ Dean though with a chuckle

"Anyways… Are you okay?" Sam asked the two of them. They both nodded. Dean gestured to the door.

"Can we please get the hell out of here now?"

Bobby was not happy when Hannah and the boys returned home, mostly because Hannah showed up with three new sets of stitches. _I send her out with you, I expect her back in one piece! _He said, barely able to contain his rage. Looking back on it now, it was funny.

Hannah watched Dean peevishly go through the loot he stole from the sewers. She shifted in her seat, knocking her crutches that Bobby was making her use to the ground. Dean stopped and bent to pick them up, leaning them on the toolbox behind her seat.

"I can't believe you stopped to grab that crap before coming to rescue me." She teased. She watched him grin smugly, something she decided she was beginning to like much better than when they were kids.

"I still rescued you though." He shook his head and laughed. "Women." He muttered under his breath, earning him a well-deserved bitchface from Hannah.

"Wow." She took a drink of his beer, watching him go through his loot. Hannah grabbed for the bag, trying to get a hold of a piece of the jewelry, but Dean swatted her hand away.

"No way. This is my loot." He argued.

"You know when we were younger, when we met at Sammy's birthday party?" Dean was trying his best to remember but he just couldn't. He looked to her for clarification and she continued. "I said I'd figure out something that rhymes with Dean, you ready?" Now he remembered the occasion. Right out the gates they were teasing each other.

"Yeah, hit me." Dean said, smiling fondly at the memory.

"Mean Dean."

"Mean Dean?!" He scowled, rooting through his stuff. "On what grounds?" Hannah laughed, gesturing to the loot bag.

"Give me that necklace right there and I'll take it back." Dean sighed, and begrudgingly he handed over the piece of jewelry. Hannah held her hand, outstretched, and softly he placed it in her palm.

"Please don't do that to me again." He said, holding her hand with his. Hannah was confused, and the expression on her face showed it, but a long look at his face told her that Dean was referring to what happened in Portland. He picked a gold Rolex out of the pile and began absentmindedly adjusting the knob on the side.

"I'm sorry…" She said quietly, all the breeziness gone from her voice. Dean squeezed her hand and released it.

"Don't be sorry, just don't run off again." He said sharply. Dean sighed. Whenever he talked about something involving feelings and emotions he found that no matter how rehearsed it was, what he wanted to say would vanish and he'd end up ruining it by saying something stupid. "When we were kids, and we'd come over here for a night, a weekend, a week, however long, we were like…" he paused, feeling her eyes boring into his. "Partners in crime."

"Partners in crime." She raised her eyebrow. She knew this was difficult for him, so that's all she said.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, and I'm sorry for what I said in the hotel room. Because you were right." He sighed again, looking down at his lap. Hannah watched his jaw tense. "I want you to be able to rely on me. For anything, whether it be your life, or…" he trailed off, hoping she'd put things together her self. He still felt uncomfortable around the word "Virgin."

"The fact that I'm a virgin?" Dean's eyes went wide.

"That or anything else." He felt awkward. Hannah chuckled at how embarrassed he felt.

"Shouldn't I be the one who's embarrassed?" She teased, knocking his shoulder with her own. They both laughed nervously.

"How did that happen anyways?" Dean knew the question could be taken both ways, but he was hoping she wouldn't take it badly.

"There was no one… worthy." She said dramatically, smiling at him. Even though they were laughing, the conversation was leaving a sour taste in her mouth. It almost began to hurt how awkward he was about it.

"What did I miss? Last time I saw you two talk, you were at each others throats." Sammy had walked into the garage. Dean cleared his throat, fiddling with the watch again.

"Hey Sam, Ask me what time it is." Dean requested smugly, grinning up at his brother. Sam scoffed.

"Why don't you just cut to the chase and start rolling in it?"

"Don't give him any ideas." Hannah said, sharing a laugh with Sam at Dean's expense.

"I rarely have wealth." Dean tried to defend himself, but that just made Hannah laugh even more. Dean let out a surly chuckle.

Sammy had stopped laughing, and now he just stood over the pair uncomfortably, wanting to speak but not knowing what to say. Cas had visited him in Portland, and against his better judgment, he tricked Cas into telling him what had really happened this year. He had been not only an asshole, but a sadistic attempted murderer, and those were just the things that Cas knew about. He didn't even want to think about what Cas didn't know.

Sam glanced up at Hannah and felt his heartbreak, just like whenever he looked at Bobby. He had almost killed them. That thought alone was too much for him. He couldn't even be angry with Dean or Hannah for lying to him, hell, the girl deserved an Emmy just for being able to pretend like nothing happened.

"Dean," Sammy said, taking a seat. "Hannah?" Hannah had been admiring her new necklace, but her head snapped up at the mention of her name.

"Yeah?" Dean was still looking at his watch, studying it. Sammy hesitated his eyes darting swiftly between the two. He locked eyes with Hannah, but quickly looked away, ashamed.

"I am so… _so_ sorry. I can't even begin to say." Hannah breathed in deeply, leaning back in her chair. Dean's stomach did flips. The two exchanged knowing looks before giving Sam their attention again.

"For what?" Dean said lamely.

"You know what." Sam looked so sad as he said these words, Hannah almost couldn't look at him. The three sat in silence for a moment, as everyone adjusted to the elephant in the room.

"Did Bobby-"

"Cas." Sammy corrected him unflinchingly.

"Cas." Dean nodded his head. He was above and beyond aggravated with that Angel right now. "Friggin' child."

"You two should have told me."

"You weren't supposed to know." Dean was irritated and you could tell by the tone he chose in which to speak. Hannah put a hand on Dean' shoulder.

"What I did? To Bobby? To Hannah?" Sammy paused fighting back the shame he felt at even saying their names. "To you? Of course I should know."

"Sam, death didn't just shove your soul back in, okay? He put up the great wall of Sam between you and the things that you don't remember." Dean glanced back at Hannah before continuing. "And trust me when I say that the things you don't know, could kill you. That's not a joke!"

"Alright. But I have to set things right." Sammy made eye contact with Hannah, frowning at her. "Or what I can."

"Sammy, it wasn't you. It's okay." Hannah said reaching across the table to grab his hand, but he pulled away.

"You know, I kinda feel like I got slipped the worst mickey of all time and woke up to find out that I had burnt the whole city down." Hannah shook her head, but Sam looked at her before speaking. "And you can say it wasn't me, but I'm the one with the zippo in my pocket, you know? So I'm not sure it's that cut and dry." The gravity in those words chilled Hannah to the bone. "And I appreciate you trying to protect me, Hannah," he turned to her. "I still don't know how you found the courage to trust me with your life, after I hunted you down like a monster." Hannah looked away from him. The night began to replay in her mind. He paused to lick his lips, pleading with them now. "But I gotta fix what I need to fix, and I need to know what I did."

"But you don't know how dangerous that could be."

"What would you do?" Sam waited for Dean to answer, but Dean knew he was stuck. "Right. Same thing."

"Sam," Dean warned.

"Hey," Hannah hadn't even noticed Bobby walk into the Garage, but he walked up to the table slowly. "There's something I think you ought to see."


End file.
